Shades of White
by fiery menace
Summary: The Avengers get sucked into the adventures of the Douglas/Wallace household, when Gabriella Wallace brings Coulson back from the dead. Which of course puts the entire family on SHIELD's radar. Of course the family already has SHEILD on their radar. So who's in more trouble? My fix for Coulson's death.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the madhouse, also known as the Douglas-Wallace household. Please, I hope that you enjoy reading this story, review, tell me what you think about it. As your leaving please return your security badge, other you maybe detained indefinitely.

**Prologue**

Her older brother, Warren came bustling into her home. "Why didn't you help them? You could have saved Coulson's life he was a good man he was supposedly under you're protect….."

He did a double take at the man standing in front of him. "What the hell…. Is that really him?" He blinked and looked at his younger sister, she was dressed in white as usual, a pure white dress covering everything, hands, neck she even had a hood that currently wasn't covering her shock of sunrise red hair.

She turns to face him. "This is the only man who has ever died under my protection. He lives now not knowing how he lives, he knew he was dying. He can't hear us; he has received the healing from me. Now take him and let me heal my own wounds."

She was walking out the backdoor towards her herb garden and small woods, when he grabbed her left arm to turn her around. She hissed at the pain from healing Agent Coulson, and the other wounds she had sustained. That's when he saw the dark blood stains on the concrete and the small holes riddling the pavement, from the blood. "Why so much blood?"

She turned her back to him. "I did go to fight, I protected the ones I could, and I was wounded by the Chitauri protecting Captain America. He had eight of them gunning for him and killed three of them; I stepped in front of the blast from another. The blast killed that one. I could take the blast, and I did but….he was too close for me to deflect and absorb all the energy completely."

Warren moved to stand in front of her, "Which side?" he said. He started pulling at the sides of her dress when she didn't respond to his statement. The dress started flowing around his hands entangling them, as he tried to see her sides. She hissed yet again, as the dress kept his hands away from the wound.

That was when Agent Coulson woke up. Her concentration had been broken by her overbearing brother. Coulson went for his weapon; fortunately the gun had been unloaded as he was brought into the house. "You're alright Agent Coulson, your gun has been unloaded I don't allow any weapons in my home except my own. You have recovered from your wounds."

Coulson looked around the room; it had plants, live trees growing through the roof of this house. "Ma'am, Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you? And does Director Fury know where we are? And what are you doing here Agent McMasterson?"

He stepped forward to see what was going on, that is when he lost his balance. As he did this her dress was no longer pure white. It changed right before his eyes, starting to darken at the hems of her sleeves and bottom of the dress and seeming to climb the dress like a fog bank rolling in. Darkening as it climbed the dress, but turning light gray until it reached the neck where it remained white.

"Take him with you as you leave, don't forget." As Warren dragged Coulson out he said under his breathe, "As if I could forget that cursed bargain, Coulson you owe me big time. That woman just saved your life and you cannot tell a soul or you're dead and in her services till she dies. She would probably out live your great-grand times 80 if not more. At least according to legend she could live over two thousand years, and never look over 40." Warren told Coulson that he was considered dead and that most of SHEILD had mourned his death, Barton had taken it harder than most. McMasterson told him that he has been dead about 45 days

Warren knew that Coulson would tell Fury but how long Gabriella had was anyone's guess. Fury would probably try to keep her under wraps. Little did anyone know that to try to keep her trapped like a rat was the last thing anyone could do. Anyone thinking about trying to gain that power she had and keep it for themselves…that would be a danger to everyone on the planet. Hell he didn't know which would be worse Gabriella or Algernon killing the world for her.

As they left, she collapsed outside allowing the garden and wooded land to heal her as much as possible, in one night; she was to leave for a meeting of the minds down in Orlando, Florida. She was going to meet with the new Russian Ambassador and his contingent, she hoped he was a man she could trust not to break the pact between his country and her. She was also to meet the Chinese Ambassador, as well as one or two North Korean Scientists who wanted to meet with the Chinese Ambassador and arrange a meeting with his scientists. The Chinese Ambassador just wanted to see that she was well. He was family, distant, but still family. He knew the legend surrounding her fate and that of the world.

She sleeps as her body is healing. The next morning her children were waiting to eat as she came in from the garden she had picked the lavender, Stargazer lilies, dill, tomatoes, and bell peppers. The eggs and meats were Jason and Tamara's chore this week, Chris and Bobbie's was setting out plates and glasses with tea or milk and making toast. She smiled at them, handing over the produce to Kaillie to cut up for the food. She took the lavender and lilies to the front hall.

They were thinking of moving back to Oregon shortly. Where she didn't have to worry about the Sheriff being parked outside her home, or his men knocking on the door just to see what was going on inside the house. It had gotten worse lately with so many people coming and going. Her brothers Warren and Frank both working for the federal government weren't able to talk about her except to admit that she was alive.

They came to check on her and the kids. Then there was Greg, he was a truck driver so if he is out near them he stops by, and eats them out of hearth and home. Her brother Edmund, was the only doctor she willingly saw in the U.S. Clara her sister, lived with her and the kids, Clara was a nurse until she had to give it up, she took up writing for a lark at the time. Her writing had become popular and she had developed a growing fan base. She had stayed at home to raise her two sons. One was a Marine and the other a demolitions expert. Her sister was the one with the heart of gold; she gave till she was spent.

Clara stopped midway to the kitchen, "What the hell…Oops…You kids didn't hear that!" She yelled as a chorus of giggles came from the kitchen, she came walking towards Gabriella with concern for her sister written on her face. "Are you going to be alright, with that meeting? And you're taking Yodie, Irena, Taz, Zef, and Warg? That's a lot to take on a trip."

Gabriella walked to meet her sister and best friend and said, "It's been awhile since you have been worried about me. I know you care about me. Or are you concerned about the kids being in the way or the animals being too protective while the children have fun."

Instead of actually answering her questions Clara said harshly, "You held that man in stasis for too long, it drained you,"

"It was the only way for him to heal while I healed myself from the blast." Gabriella explained easily before adding, "I had to cloak myself and brandish a spine to slash through the alien's body armor."

Clara cleared her throat, "I thought that you might care for him."

Gabriella laughed softly at her sisters comment. Ignoring it she walked to the front of the house to replace the flowers in the front foyer.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me what you like and don't like, what you think I could have done. I take all constructive criticism on the matter. *fiery menace**

**CHAPTER 1**

She was sitting in the desk chair just trying to catch her breath for a minute. The doorbell rang and with a little sigh she got up to go answer it. Glancing out the window she noted that the car was here early. The driver was going to have to wait, but he might as well be useful, she thought, as she opened the door.

The driver stood there looking at her with fear in his eyes, he knew who she was. He knew of the legends and was aware of her efforts. The pact remained unbroken as was her word. All she had ever done was remain honorable to his way of thinking. He stood there staring at her mouth open in awe.

"Come in the kids will not be ready for a couple more hours. Do you want anything to drink or eat? We are still having breakfast." Gabriella said in a welcoming tone.

He walked in taking off his hat. "NO, No thank you Ms. Wallace. What children are coming with us? I was told I was just picking you up." He still had just a hint of a Russian accent.

Gabriella stood there looking at the man in some consternation, "No, two of my children are coming with me. Two of my cousins are going to meet us at the airport to take the kids to Disney World, the animals are their medipets. You do know about the animals, yes? Medipets is short for medical assistance animals." He had been briefed about the animals, the company was called Genutec. Genutec is where genetics and nature had come together in a lab in Russia to make her 32 extraordinary animals.

He was more than agreeable to wait and took the liberty of arranging the set up in the back of the limo so that there was more room for the children and animals. He also removed the alcoholic beverages and asked if there were anything in particular the children might like for drinks or snacks as he did have the extra time to acquire the items before they had to leave.

Clara gave the driver a cooler with snacks and beverages for the passengers. She also gave him a bag for himself. When he had looked in the bag the driver was pleasantly surprised to find a large roast beef sandwich, a container of potato salad, a green salad, and a small container of apple cobbler.

Of course the pair had also given him some juice and yogurt for breakfast, before putting him to work carrying a small carryon for all three of the humans and one for each of the three animals.

As they rode in the back of the car the children were talking a mile a minute with their mother, she realized the non-stop chatter was bothering the driver. Gabriella said to the driver, "I can tell you're not used to having children around. I apologize for the distraction, maybe this will help a bit." she said as she raised the partition between the driver and passenger compartments.

Yodie and Irina, her rascals, rode the rest of the way telling Gabriella what they planned to do at the theme park. It was nice to finally hear Yodie, talking instead of writing everything down. He had actually just started talking a few weeks before Christmas. She hoped that the excitement of meeting his cousins and going to the theme park didn't cause him to have a setback.

By the time they reached the airport, the children were asleep, Taz, a Genutec bear walked beside her to the jet, Zef the altered wolf carried Yodie to the jet. The riding harness held the sleeping child securely in place as the she-wolf checked the area carefully. Just because the Genutec animals were genetically enhanced to a nearly indestructible level, it didn't mean they weren't cautious.

Warg the Genutec tiger was carrying Irena on his back. Her tiny hands were fisted in the tiger's fur and Warg was in heaven. He purred as he went strutting by, also studying the area. The animals were faster, smarter, more agile and nearly indestructible. Their protective nature however was only partially the Genutec alterations most of it was ingrained behavior and instinct.

Gabriella recalled an incident that had threatened to stop the Genutec trials before they had even really started. Warren had tried to stop one of the tigers from attacking a man. The man in question was trying to take a child, the animal charged out of the park. While the man was the child's father, he was off his meds and he'd lost custody of his son four months earlier. That's when it had been discovered that one of the genetically altered animals could take seven rounds and still protect their charges and keep potential aggressors at bay.

Even that wounded the tiger, named Tangiers, recognized that something was wrong with the man's body chemistry, his scent was off. He is still with the family as a baby sitter for the little ones none over 6 years of age and they stay in his care unsupervised. He is pampered and loved by the kids. These animals are loyal, gentle to young and old alike; their majestic beauty, hiding potentially lethal protective instincts.

They flew in the personal jet with the animals lying in the isles. The pilot looked like he had seriously thought of jumping out for a moment before they had taken off. The kids slept all the way to Orlando Florida. The group was greeted by the Chinese Ambassador's wife, two of their grandchildren, a nanny and Gabriella's cousins who lived in Florida. They had wanted to catch up with her and the family. They were going to be taking the kids and animals with their papers saying they were medipets to Disney World, while Gabriella took care of business.

She could already sense the change in her two children, they were more relaxed, and maybe they did need some time apart from the others. As her family and the Ambassadors family climbed into the larger limo she waved and blew kisses at her giggling children. She was supposed to meet them at the Castle at 6 P.M. Irena was dressing up to meet Cinderella and Snow White. Yodie wanted to go on the Harry Potter Ride and The Pirates of the Caribbean etc. etc. etc.

The Chinese Ambassador had graciously thought to send along another limousine and his executive assistant. The young man was handsome, elegant, but he was much too sure of himself. As she got in he asked about her bags. She was carrying a big tote, "This is all I need." As she stepped into the limousine the driver tipped his hat. She put up the partition so she could concentrate on the goal at hand, keeping the Russians on her side.

The executive assistant, Li Tao Chen, started going over the itinerary for the Chinese Ambassador trying to include her in most of his plans, before casually informing her that she would not be able to leave tomorrow as she had planned. The Chinese Ambassador would like to talk to her one on one three days after tomorrow. When she looked at the man, he knew that he had crossed the line. "Try to get me in sooner than later, tomorrow evening at the latest. Please." She turned back towards the front to relax because the games had already begun. She hated the crap that came out when the politics started.

The talent she had with not getting into the politics of any nation was what had kept her on an even keel with all the nations. She had never forced her opinions on anyone else, it just wasn't what she did. If she touched a person she could literarily see if they were going to lie to her three years down the road. She would put it aside and hope for a change in the person. That was also why she tried extremely hard never to come in contact with people.

As the limousine reached the hotel for her meeting, she informed Li Tao Chen that he needed to get out and give her a moment alone in the car. It didn't take her long to change into her white dress with gray at the hem.

Lowering the mirrored glass that separated the front and back of the limo she spoke to the driver, she said, "Have you ever been to Walt Disney World? My cousins took my children there and I'm supposed to meet them at the Castle at six this evening. If you could make yourself available to drive me there and us back this evening I would greatly appreciate it." she said as she handed him a very generous tip.

The driver assured her, "Yes ma'am if you could be at the lobby entrance a little before five, I'll be able to get you there in time for you to get to the castle to meet your family. I'll also park near the entrance to the hotel if you would like to slip out and do a little sight-seeing on your own." he added.

When she stepped out of the vehicle she looked like an early frost. The hood of the garment was up and pristine white bleeding slowly into a darker gray at the hem. The hood was to protect her identity as there were a lot of people milling around here and in the reception area.

The doorman greeted her at the car door. "Welcome to the Hilton, Miss." the man offered and then looked around for a suitcase. Instead after he looked in the trunk, he came face-to-face with a dark brown bear, standing at the shoulder at 5 ft. and change. Gabriella watched as he looked at Taz, mouth gaping. "He is my medical assistance animal." She actually heard the man gulp before he responded weakly, "Yes, ma'am."

As Gabriella and Li Tao Chen the assistant walked up to the front desk, she studied the woman at the computer. She was cute and petite with her little uniform suit on and scarf around her neck. Gabriella cringed inwardly wondering where in the world they came up with it, as she cleared her throat.

"How can I help you?" The young woman, saw Taz and to her credit only raised an eyebrow, instead of shrieking in terror and running off down the hall. "He is a medical assistance animal. Could you inform the Russian Ambassador that his appointment is here, please? I have meetings with him and the Chinese Ambassador. The name you need is Arcadian."

The expression on the young receptionists face was decidedly snobbish and for a minute Gabriella thought she might refuse. Chen looked at the woman behind the counter, smiled, and handed over his business card with the Chinese Embassy emblems and his title on the front. The receptionist actually blinked twice at the card, and then nodded at him, before turning to make a phone call.

Gabriella said, "I suppose I'll have to get cards too."

Mr. Chen looked so different with the smile on his face that Gabriella was shocked at his change of appearance. He actually looked quite charming and not quite so much the politician. The receptionist came back to the front counter and informed them the ambassador would be down in a few minutes. She added, "He requests that you join him in the restaurant. Just go around the next curve you can't miss it." However when Chen began to follow her the receptionist called out insistently, "I'm sorry sir the Ambassador insisted this be a private meeting. The staff are setting up a private table as we speak ma'am."

The Arcadian slowly followed the curving hall to the restaurant. She studied the room from the entrance. It was more glamorous than the places she usually preferred to eat, but then they almost always ate at home. Unless someone had a doctors' appointment, even then it was usually little sandwich shops. This was something Clara and Gabriella's mother would have loved to see. Gabriella walked in and waited for the host or hostess, the hood of her gown still up to protect her from prying eyes.

A man walked up to the podium, "How may I help you?" He asked coolly looking down at her. It was not as if he was that much taller than her, then he saw Taz. "Look, he is a medical assistance animal. I'm here to meet the Russian Ambassador. I was told to meet him here. If the private table isn't set up yet, I'll wait for him at the bar."

"No, No right this way Ma'am." the older gentleman said in a much more genial tone as he led her over to a section of the dining room that had been cordoned off with velvet ropes.

She hoped it was just the dress color or style was wrong for this season. Fashion was not the reason she wore it, but her protection. As she sat down with Taz, she couldn't get over the reactions they were getting from the other patrons and staff. Gabriella began to think that maybe the sheriff's reaction was more to her liking than this.

The Arcadian was so deep in thought that for several minutes she didn't hear the commotion coming from the front of the restaurant Then she heard "but that animal is huge." There was several voices arguing over the procedures to get everyone out of the restaurant, while they called animal control. She looked down at the big bear, as he shook his fur back.

A waiter came up to her "I'm sorry ma'am you'll have come with me. For your safety, please." She laughed at him as she replied. "Everyone is safe…"

"As long as you don't try to harm her." A man added as he came in. He looked like he was in his late forties, his accent was heavy but pleasing with its tone of amusement. Built like a lumberjack, complete with beard, and standing an impressive six foot five, the man was dressed in a three piece suit, discreet metal framed glasses, cufflinks, tie pin, and shiny shoes.

Gabriella realized that she really did look out of place. "Ivan you're looking well. What a wonderful surprise to see you here, but I'm waiting for the new Ambassador he's supposed to arrive shortly."

He grunted an acknowledgement to her about the Ambassador. Neither of them had really liked the old Ambassador he had been a self-important airbag, who was more antagonistic than his title would recommend. Ivan had made no bones about not liking the man, and had shown it by shooting the man in the thigh. In Ivan's defense the man had deserved it after he had bungled a peace talks between the Serbians and Croatians so badly, that gunfire had broken out between the two parties.

After the Ambassador had been rushed to the hospital, Ivan had stepped in and settled things down so that the two parties had come to a tentative agreement, giving full credit to her old friend for acting as a mediator. After that it hadn't taken long for the Russian government to recall the diplomat and the man retired without further incident.

"So do you know the new ambassador? Will he be kind or will I have to fight him tooth and nail, to get anything done?" Gabriella peppered the Russian with questions, "Last but not least why is everyone so nervous? I mean not so unusual to have some reaction to Taz, but this is a little much."

Ivan chuckled at the statement, "He is posturing no, he is puffed up, and didn't you notice. He is protecting you from all. May I have a seat little Angel and Demon, Ha. I made a funny. But only you and I understand."

The Arcadian had not realized that the bear was giving warning signals to everyone who came near her. "I really need to meet the Ambassador and get this over with soon, please."

Ivan chuckled at her request, but answered her in a whispered tone. "You have just met him my little Angel. Why do you do that 2 months ago, you could have been killed?"

Her friend and protector when she was younger had just become an even stronger ally He knew about her, the pact and her arrangements for a brighter, more hopeful future.

Gabriella and Taz followed Ivan up to his suite to find a young doctor there set up and ready to do the physical that the Russian government demanded as part of the pact.

He was a younger man but he knew everything about her health. He was appalled at the condition of her side. Saying that it should have healed by now. It was almost two months since the incident.

The doctor knew that he wouldn't be able to help Gabriella with the wound on her side. It was about the size of a turkey platter and the color was blackish red, the raw flesh was exposed to the open air. She had a poultice, that Clara made for her to use in situations like this. The doctor wanted to give her some new pain medicine for her to take. She agreed to try it when she got home, not before. The Arcadian wanted to make sure she could relax and recover without worrying about being disturbed.

Gabriella spent time with Ivan going over the pact and other business when he said, "Little Angel you need someone new for your liaison and you need a pilot, a driver and a bodyguard of your own, so that you will not have to depend on the governments of Russia and China. I know that you know how to drive, but you need someone trained in defensive driving. Plus the incident in New York should not have happened two months ago. If I had been there as your liaison I would have advised against it"

"And I would have ignored your advise and gone anyway," Gabriella said in a sharp tone.

"Just so," Ivan said soothingly, "but you still need someone to make you slow down and consider options, my Angel."

She knew that he was not only concerned for her well-being because of being the new Ambassador but also because he had know her since she was a child so calming the spark of irritation she felt she informed him, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

He responded, "I understand intervening to save Captain America's life was important, but your life is more important, Angel."

Gabriella looked at him with a smirk as she stated. "I think there are several people who would argue that point with you, Ivan."

"Those would be people who do not know the truth little one." He replied but conceded enough to begin talking about more pleasant matters and less business.

They talked about his mother moving here to Florida to be closer to him. Ivan's mother had married young at 15 and her husband had died in the military. The mother and son had a wonderful bond. He wanted her close to him if she should need anything and if it was in his power to make her more comfortable and happy, it would be done.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

After they finished talking, Ivan informed her that the Chinese Ambassador would be willing to see her at noon tomorrow for lunch. He tried to get her to eat something for her lunch now; she finally relented and ordered a chicken club, French Fries, and a large Coke. She smiled sweetly at her old friend as she left in the limousine to meet up with the kids and spend some time with them.

Gabriella was able to meet her family at Space Mountain. The Chinese Ambassador's wife soon after broke away with the nanny, her children, and the four bodyguards. The group spent a lot of time being silly; they had already eaten at one of the restaurants. She and the children were having the time of their lives; they went to all the major rides.

Afterwards they ate at Cinderella's Castle. The kids wanted it to go on all night long.

But the adults could tell that children were getting tired. And yet they continued going to the shops and attractions. They bought souvenirs for the rest of the family. Irena was the first one to crash the animals carried them when their steps started to lag. At nine they decided to call a halt to the festivities.

Gabriella and her cousins had a blast catching up on the family gossip and happenings. Her cousins were so happy about Yodie finally talking after 5 years. Clara was tutoring him to catch him up with the other kids. They said their goodbyes, when they were dropped off at their own home. As the limousine was pulling up to the hotel, Yodie screamed from a nightmare and Zef started growling, scaring everyone around them.

"Quiet Zef, you're not helping, and you woke up Irena." She pulled Yodie off Zef's back, Yodie tried to kick her in his sleep. She held him in her arms, crooning to him, rocking him back and forth.

The animals were agitated; no one could get near them without being growled at. After they got into the limousine, the driver put down the partition and asked, "Is everything all right ma'am does the little guy need help?"

Gabriella explained to the driver, "Yodie had a nightmare but he didn't wake all the way up."

When they got to the hotel they had already been checked in by Ivan, and their luggage had been delivered to the hotel by the Chinese ambassador's wife. She had also seen to their clothes being put away. Gabriella was the only one who was still carrying their clothes, in her big cream colored tote. After she got both the kids washed, brushed and ready for bed, they were out again. No kisses, no hugs, and barely a good night.

With the kids tucked into bed, and Zef and Warg settled in the room with them, she headed for the bathroom to shower and fall into her own bed. It had been a hard day and tomorrow was going to be worse for her.

Taz was outside her bedroom roaming, the gentle giant was patrolling the suites; he was making sure that the kids and other animals were safely in their rooms. He was the Alpha of all the animals and took the responsibility seriously. He came into the bedroom with her to sleep. The family had learned a long time ago the animals seemed to have learned to be light sleepers so they could be there for the children.

**XXX**

The next morning, before sunrise, she woke from a dream. It was a memory dream in which she remembered one of the mornings that she had watched her mother and father embracing in the four paned window of the family home. On mornings like this she hoped that her parents were happy for Clara and her and the rest of family. As the sun slowly came up rising higher above the horizon brighter and lighter, and that was when she had awakened.

Looking to the horizon in the east the sky was waking up too, it started out black-to-purple-to deep rose-to-golden rose, sunrise red the sky was blue, the sun was perfect. It was a glorious way to start her day.

Gabriella went into the kids' room to make sure they were up. Yes, they were up but not in their room. The rambunctious pair were out on the balcony trying to climb onto the railing. Warg and Zef were carefully but firmly putting a stop to their shenanigans by the expedient method of grabbing the pairs pajama tops with their teeth.

The kids turned around all smiles and said, "Hi, Mommy." Knowing that she loved them no matter what they did.

Their mother smiled back at them. "Come on; let's get dressed so we can go to downstairs to breakfast." Gabriella reached out to the children and they took hold of her outstretched hands with their own little hands and led her back to their room.

The animals ate while the children got dressed. The Russian government supplied the animals with their meals, raw meat, shots. Vitamins, grooming, voice automated collar, bedding, and basic training to handle the automatic doors. The voice automated collar, was a voice box for the animals to communicate with humans, they speak through the boxes.

As the family got dressed to go down to eat, Gabriella stopped at the door, waiting for the animals to come along. They still had to pack up the souvenirs and their clothes. She would definitely have to go by some of the more fashionable shops to see what was in style this year. Gabriella had realized while dealing with the concierge yesterday that she looked like an old milk maid compared to the younger woman.

They all went downstairs for breakfast and to look in the shops, to give Gabriella some ideas, for a new style dress. Then they would do some sightseeing before noon. That was their plan, until they saw Ivan talking to the officers from animal control. They all went out to the small group with the kids on the back of the animals. The officers drew their weapons Gabriella stepped in front of the animals, "Those are my children you are endangering by pointing your guns at them."

Ivan and eight other men took up positions in front of Gabriella. "Gentlemen, Com….These animals are endangered species from Russia that would come out of your pocket not your governments. If you were in Russia…well that is another matter to be sure. Would you be so kind as to lower the weapons? Now!" He paused for effect.

"It is my understanding that to harm the animals would be considered a federal offense. Yes." Ivan looked back at Gabriella to confirm his statement. She wasn't going to tell them that endangered might be an overstatement, "Yes, that would be correct, Ambassador. I am also sure that it would be considered a grave tragedy if it came to violence."

Ivan than answered her, "They are Russian property after all, entrusted into your care, to help others, correct. Also considering they are acting as medical assistance animals in a research trial conducted between our two countries. It would be a shame if the information to be gained and shared between our two said countries was lost or ended due to an error in judgment or an impulsive act."

Gabriella had whispered to Yodie and Irena to go back inside until she came and got them. The only animal left was Taz and she would stand in front of him to save his life. She had learned this as they had started to gain an understanding of the animals and their importance. The officers' purpose was to make sure that the animals are not a danger to the people, her own kids and that the animals were also well cared for. They wanted to take pictures. She told them only one, and thanked them for their willingness to listen to reason.

The family, Ivan and his entourage all went back inside to have breakfast. He tried to get the kids and Gabriella to eat something with him, as the kids were bouncing on their seats. Another man sat down next to the kids. Gabriella lifted an eyebrow, "Are you sure you want to sit there?"

The man was dark, handsome and Middle Eastern looking, you've heard of the forbidden fruit. He was the snake wrapped around it. "Oh, but I thought I would introduce you to someone. I have told him about you and your special needs. This is Benjamin Levi. He is Mossad, yes Jewish and a soon to be former employee of mine. I thought he could be your driver and bodyguard if you think he would be a good fit for the family."

Gabriella looked at Ivan and then looked at Benjamin. "Question number one. Do you get along with children?"

Ivan chuckled, "I told you that would be the first thing out of her mouth."

Benjamin smiled, and nodded his head at Ivan's comment before responding in a heavy accent, "Yes, there are 12 in my family, I am fourth from the oldest, and there are always younger siblings around, so yes I think I am comfortable around children. If I am to be employed by you I have a few rules even you will have to follow."

Gabriella looked at him, "I can try to live with that, but you've only seen two of mine, there are eight more. Oh, do not teach Anthony how to drive recklessly; he's the oldest of the kids in the house, not Kayla, or Jason." Benjamin laughed at the kids who were adorable to watch, "I will not. I would teach them to drive safely in any and all situations."

"So how much experience do you have being a bodyguard?" Gabriella asked.

Benjamin responded, "I was in the Israeli Air Force for two years, Mossad for 4 years and I have been with Ivan for 8 years now."

"Do you require a special diet? If so tell Clara or I will get what you need if we have it in our little town. If we don't have it in town, we can probably get it from local farmers."

Benjamin replied, "I will prepare my own meals with food I purchase."

She nodded and asked the two men. "Give me some time to think about this."

Ivan agreed and then said that, "I have asked someone else here to interview for your liaison but he is running late." Unfortunately by this time, the kids were so hyped about the animal control officers and their little adventure that there was no way they were going to be eating breakfast at this point.

It was getting very close to time for her meeting with the Chinese Ambassador. Gabriella had no idea how she was going to calm the children down, it was hopeless.

Ivan than suggested he take the kids sightseeing for her, she could join them when she got through. The young mother agreed without batting an eye, this was Ivan after all not just the Russian Ambassador, he was used to dealing with their brood. She thanked him and said she would call as soon as she and Taz got out of the meeting. As they entered the hallway she knew this was going to be easier then she could have hoped for, she prayed it would be anyway. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Let the games begin anew" Gabriella thought with a hint of malice. With Chen again thinking that he could use her to curry favor with his leader. The sycophant claimed he knew nothing about the Ambassador wanting to see her sooner than the time he had already stated for their appointment. The assistant really was going to have to learn that she saw things a lot better than he would ever be able to.

Gabriella and Taz used the service elevator to get to the Chinese Ambassadors suite. As they arrived on his floor, two of the bodyguards tried to stop them, until the guards realized who was standing in front of them. They both bowed to her, showing her the respect that was her due. One of them using their comm. unit called ahead to inform those inside the ambassador's suite that she was there. The doors to the suite were opened by the nanny ushering them into the rooms. The nanny bowed low as they walked past her into the suite, and Gabriella returned the bow.

The Ambassadors suite was decorated much as she expected if you had stepped into a wealthy Asian home. Rich in colors and sumptuous fabrics the suite was gorgeous if a little overbearing for her taste. As it was, she was glad Yodie and Irena hadn't come, they would have been overwhelmed and hyped up by all of the pretty and all too interesting things to get into. Things that probably cost more than Gabriela even wanted to think about.

Thank goodness the kids weren't overly concerned with material things. They never worried about things that they may not have, the latest sneakers, the top of the line games, but they had a large loving family. There was occasional strife in all families, the strife comes and goes, it is the love that remains.

As she entered the ambassador's receiving room, Gabriella bowed to the ambassador, noticing as she did Chen coming in with a broad smile on his face. She had enough though and decided that smile would be coming off of his deceitful face later.

They passed the time at first by drinking their tea, and talking about family. The ambassador wanted to know when his granddaughter was to get her Genutec animal.

Gabriella laughed at that but not unkindly, "I hate to inform you but it is not the adults that get the animals, it's the kids that get the animals." she continued her explanation, "If she were pregnant, she might be picked by Tangiers, but at the moment Tangiers is with Wes, Clara's oldest. He has a 3 year old girl named Ever. Tangiers is in heaven with little ones, he does not deal well with teenaged angst. That's why he rarely comes to visit us anymore except for check ups and so forth. Too many teenagers at my house."

The ambassador nodded at this information, he realized he had misspoken and apologized quickly for his faux pas. The conversation returned to their family, what was happening with each other, and the business of the pact. He wanted to know why she would endanger her life for another person knowing the consequences of that action. Gabriella informed him as she had Ivan that it seemed a good idea at the time.

As she was getting ready to leave, she turned to the Ambassador and said, "Thank you so much for rearranging your extremely busy schedule to see me today. Especially as Mr. Chen informed me that you would not be able to see me for 4 more days." She pretended not to see the sudden look of fear in the assistants eyes or the masked irritation in the ambassadors as she concluded, "I am thankful you were able to work me in so soon and I have thoroughly enjoyed our luncheon and tea, and look forward to seeing you again soon, Ambassador Huang."

She and Taz left the suite heading for the service elevator as they were going down to the lobby she pulled out her cell phone. She waited till they got to the lobby though before using her cell phone, to call Ivan to find out where they were meeting.

He answered on the second ring, "Dah, Yes…What can I do for you…" you could hear him laughing and the children giggling and someone else laughing also.

"Ivan, is that you and Benjamin laughing with the children? Where are you, so I can meet with you and take the kids off your hands?" He was still laughing as she finishes the sentence.

"We are at the Central Zoo and Botanical Gardens. It is quite beautiful in this butterfly garden, not as beautiful as some of the gardens in Russia. But seeing as this country does not have the history of mother…Sorry rambling about home already." Ivan spoke to her but he was more distracted than normal and she knew it had to be due to the kids but in a good way for a change.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Ivan." Gabriella said into the phone as she hung up.

She was looking for Liu Zhang the Chinese chauffer, to drive her to Central Zoo. When an older man came walking up to her he was definitely not the Chinese driver. He quickly apologized, "Forgive me Madame Ambassador, I'm with the Russian ambassadors group and I was supposed to meet you earlier. I'm afraid I was delayed conducting some business for the Ambassador. My name is Alex and it really is great to be back in the States by the way."

Gabriella just stared at him wondering why no one seemed to notice the half ton bear standing beside her and if he had any idea of the danger he was putting himself in with Taz. "You do know about the animal's first duties."

Looking down at Taz whose hackles were rising as he started forward slowly placing his paws precisely and angrily in front of him as he moved toward the perceived threat.

The thirty something man stepped backwards quickly. "Wow! Are they all this big? I noticed when you came out of the elevator that he is bigger than most of the bears that I've seen. Oh, by the way my name is Alex Christopher. I'm from Ivan's entourage and I'm supposed to be your liaison. So I'm supposed to run interference with your family, the public and delegates."

Gabriella just stared at him, he was either playing dumb or he really didn't have a fear of the animals. Plus there was the whole fact he was practically chattering away like a magpie she was expecting someone a little more circumspect. After the incident with Tangiers and the man even Warren and the family had a healthy dose of cautions, aware that the animals could and would kill to protect.

She just shook her head at Alex. Liu Zhang came walking up to her quickly and bowed. "Liu Zhang is there any way you could get the car, and take me to the Zoo and Botanical Gardens, while Alex and I have a talk about his potential employment with me, please."

The Chinese driver looked at the American man with great doubt of his surviving the drive, Liu Zhang nodding at her then said, "Yes, Miss Wallace. Are you sure, about him riding with you in back?"

Gabriella chuckled to herself, as she nodded to the man. As they waited for the car to arrive, Gabriella watched Alex cautiously. "So you work with Ivan. What do you know about the animals and I?"

Alex looked at her finally having adopted a more wary expression on his face but answered, "I understand that you have a blood disorder, and that the animals are protection for the children that you have."

She looked out at the city, "So, do you get along with kids? Do you have military or agent training? Can you live on site or do you have family that you have to bring over."

He stared at Gabriella, "Well, now that's one I have never heard before. I have military training and I specialized with hand guns and some hand-to-hand combat if necessary. I prefer hand guns myself, I would prefer if you and the kids took some hand-to-hand training. I am amazed Benjamin has not already suggested that to you. I know that you have your own style of hand-to-hand, but it's easy to forget the training you had from Ivan and the others if you don't keep in practice."

The red head turned back towards him and said, "What makes you think I have forgotten anything Mr. Christopher? If someone gets close enough to touch me they are with-in death's reach. That is all I will need to take them out. I mean that in every sense of the word." she said coldly. "I have not decided yet if I will take Benjamin as a bodyguard. But I do need a bodyguard and a liaison with me and my family at all times now."

The car pulled up and Liu Zhang jumped out to open the door for her bowing deeply with great respect. After she got in Liu Zhang stopped Alex, and whispered, "Don't upset her and you may survive to tell the tale of what she is to others. Do you have any idea what she can do to you and I with a thought, a whisper on the wind, a hand gesture? Tread softly around her, or if you're not here to truly serve her leave right now." Liu Zhang knew the legend about her; he would serve her himself if he had the training. Alex nodded and slid into the back.

As they drove to the garden and Zoo, Gabriella explained to Alex what his duties would be, his hours would need to be flexible around the families and her schedules. She worked in the cabana in the backyard, where she could keep her eyes on the kids during the summer without being truly disturbed by them. The doors would normally be left open just in case they needed something. The kids were everything to her and Clara her sister.

"What does Clara do? I mean what is her role in the household?" He asked.

Gabriella told him about the house and that Clara runs the house. She also told him that her sister had a small apothecary business she ran out of the house. Internet and mail orders, were filled from the home office. That was the home office that was used by Clara for the business and to take care of regular household business, unlike the work office in the cabana that only Gabriella used.

He seemed genuinely interested in the apothecary shop; Gabriella informed him that they grew all the herbs onsite so no expenses from out of state or extra revenue leaving the community. He seemed impressed by their ingenuity of doing everything onsite.

"Clara is legally blind, so she had to give up nursing, when she did that her husband divorced her stating irreconcilable differences." Gabriella didn't tell him that they found out later that he was being unfaithful with one of the neighbors' wives at the time and she wasn't the first. The fickle bastard had been told to be careful what you wish for you'll have to pay for it sooner or later. Less than two years later he lost control of his car and hit a tree head on, he didn't survive it, and they hadn't had anything to do with his death. Instead she told him, "Now Clara does what she can, she has tunnel vision, basically no peripheral vision at all. She gets by thanks to Fenris, her wolf. What is it you need from me if you get the job?"

"Please, be honest with me." he replied.  
"I will be handing over the reins to scheduling, running interference; household and business finances, logistics."

"How can I help with that?"

The conversation lasted up until they reached the botanical gardens and the zoo. The garden is the part the kids are visiting, with Ivan and Benjamin, Alex follows Gabriella into the gardens as Taz leads the way to the children. Gabriella watches as Ivan and Benjamin play with Yodie and Irena still in the Butterfly Garden. It was priceless to see the older man enjoy the kids. As Gabriella, Alex, and Taz entered the cage with the butterflies, the kids screamed their high-pitched voices were out of this world. Something mommies get used to over time she hoped, seeing how Yodie just started talking again. Alex stay back as the kids come running to her with all their joy on their shining faces. That was all she needed to make her day. She squeezed them and swung them around.

Then she set about explaining to them that Benjamin was to be their chauffer, pilot, and mom's bodyguard and that there was going to be some changes in the house. She knew she would have to repeat the explanation to the other kids and Clara soon enough.

She also explained that not only was Benjamin going to be moving into the house, so was Alex. He was going to be mom's Liaison Officer in charge of Mommy's schedule at work and a little at home.

It was Irena who asked, "What's a lazyon officer, does it mean they get to be lazy about the house then Jason should get the job.

Gabriella shushed the kids and laughed at their attempted to play on words. She looked at Alex and Benjamin and introduced Yodie and Irena to Alex.

"Do you think you will be able to put up with 10 of these in steps going up to 18 years in age? Either you can deal with it or don't bother following us out of the garden," she said sternly, "Come along everyone."

Alex and Benjamin looked at each other and followed, right after Ivan gave them a look of 'What are you waiting for.' They started asking questions about the rest of the children.

Gabriella informed them that she had 4 other girls and they were to be treated with kid gloves. "Kailie is 17 years old, Bobbie is 15 years old, Tamara and Tamarina both are 12, and Irena here is 5 years old and thinks sometimes that she is 25." As she slid into the backseat with Yodie going in before her, Irena squealed with delight as Ivan threw her up in the air and caught her carrying her into the car.

Ivan had suggested that they all ride in his larger limo, "You're going to be around a lot of noise when we all get back to Georgia." Gabriella explained.

"Besides the girls I also have five boys, Anthony who is eighteen and has a lead foot and a job. Jason who is sixteen and going trough his rebellious stage right now. Chris is our computer wizard and he's fourteen. Then there's Russ, he's ten, my water baby and Jason's shadow. Of course you've already met Yodie. He and Irena are my covert spy unit." She giggled at her own joke as she added, "Who occasionally forget the covert part and go directly to shock and awe."

As they arrived back at the hotel, the little family got ready to go back to Georgia and to their home. As they were leaving, both the Chinese and Russian Ambassadors were down in the lobby to wish them well, and safe journey home, and handing an envelope to each of the children and Gabriella a larger envelope. She and the kids bowed to the Chinese and Russian Ambassadors as they left. The children were both given a small amount of money as a gift. While in the larger envelope were two envelopes for each child. In one was 10,000 dollars to be applied to their education. As well as another ten thousand dollars to be applied to each child for their support. It was what the countries did for her as a token of appreciation for keeping the world safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Life went on in the Douglas-Wallace household as they prepared for the addition of the two men. Alex it was decided would move into one of the guest houses, near the cabana. Benjamin was to move into the apartment over the garage. When informed of this neither man was pleased about not being in the house, but they accepted that the ladies were private and proper. The men would have to adjust to the rules and routines of the household. They were used to working with each other of course, both being formerly employed with Ivan. So there was no friction between the two men, just between them and the two ladies. It was the strangeness that ensued after as well as the extremely hectic schedule that the two women and their brood maintained that was putting the real strain on the men.

Whenever the men first arrived at the household, they found a mini-mansion with a landscaped front yard. The side yards and all around the remainder of the property were surrounded by a twelve foot high brick wall. The drive was a combination of brick and grass inlay. The gardens were beautiful but had been carefully planted so that the view of the front yard offered no blind spots. Security lights were everywhere, and the men saw that there were security cameras installed in regular and irregular places. Motion detectors and other security devices were also scattered about the yard. The two men were impressed and imagined that was Ivan's handiwork. They also noticed that while the cameras and view weren't blocked, landscaping had been arranged around the security measures, so that they were unobtrusive.

Alex had called ahead to warn the household that they were on their way. It was the weekend so he had expected a few of the children to be out and about but not what he discovered on the wraparound front porch when he and Benjamin arrived in the moving van on the first weekend of the month. All ten of the children and the two women of the house stood there, waiting for them. As soon as they pulled up the first thing that Gabriella asked was, "Did you use the labels?"

Mouth gaping, Alex could only nod, as the other woman said to the children. "Ok, kids get to work, green to the guest house, blue labels to the garage and red dots, you take to the room but don't open." she continued as the children moved around the adults like an army of ants, "Anyone who peaks in a box or container with a red dot doesn't get dessert for a month. Got it?"

All of the children chorused, "Yes, Aunt Clara." The boys moved quickly to unlock the door and pull down the ramp, the younger women and smaller children collected boxes marked clothing, toiletries, and smaller pieces of furniture. The older girls and boys were in charge of the larger pieces of furniture, and the dreaded red labeled boxes.

Meanwhile Gabriella took the two men into the house and began showing them around. The home of course was as breathtaking inside as it had appeared from the outside; the garden room was obviously the center of the home. The kitchen with its adjoining dining and library rooms was the heart of the home.

It was obvious that the home had been designed with the entire family and all of the animals in mind as well. Benjamin was the one to ask who the architect had been. When Gabriella replied rather proudly that it was one of her older children, who had designed it and now lived in Oregon. No one was surprised that he was still designing homes, and lived on a ranch, the two men were impressed though. The house was perfectly suited to the women and their family.

Gabriella led them outside to the pool area Alex inspected the cabana, particularly the office. He found it comfortable, cool, and very well organized. Here the landscaping only went so far as a sort of play area for the children beyond the pool, and a larger terraced yard where the children could play team sports. Gabriella explained that the sports equipment was kept in the cabana when not in use. Beyond that large area of grass was a fully wooded lot that looked almost wild in comparison to the rest of the yard. Alex made a mental note to check the wooded area for possible security issues.

Alex made the mistake of mentioning their concern over their possessions, the woman merely laughed and led them first to the guest house that would be Alex's since it was closer. He had only purchased a desk, chair, bed frame, and mattresses and most of that was still in the wrapping. Gabriella's countenance darkened at this, seeing her expression the oldest girl walked over and said soothingly, "Don't worry Mom. Aunt Clara has already called her top three and she'll take these doofuses to see them on Monday."

Alex and Benjamin knew they were the doofuses, but didn't know why. "Gentlemen I thought I made it plain that if you needed anything not to hesitate to purchase it and I would reimburse you. You have, a kitchen, a bathroom, a living area and all the amenities you would need for each of those." Gabriella said with an abundance of patience as though explaining the basics of the alphabet to a small child.

"You need curtains, lamps, towels, bedding, pots; pans….I mean come on you guys didn't even have hangers. Don't worry Aunt Clara bought some, guys never think of hangers." The young woman standing beside her mother, said rapid fire and added, "Oh yeah and we're loaning you bedding for the weekend, but you're going to have to talk to Aunt Clara tomorrow about color preferences and so forth."

Seeing their blank expressions, she added in a clearly exasperated way, "Men! You are older but not ancient and you're both kind of cute, what if you want to entertain? Any respectable woman comes in here, she's not going to run screaming for the hills, cause like I said you are hotties, but she's also not going to come back, like ever." She explained shaking her head as she moved off to help one of the younger girls with hanging up Alex's clothes in the walk-in closet.

Gabriella's lips were twitching as she saw the two gaping bachelors. "Fish," she thought, before saying, "Moving right along, shall we see how things are progressing in your apartment Benjamin?" As she led them back out of the bustling activity in the guest house, back toward the main house.

She wasn't surprised to hear Benjamin say, "Was your sister by any chance in the military, an officer perhaps?" She wasn't surprised by the question but it still made her laugh until tears were leaking from her eyes.

While Alex got the distinctive air of disapproval from Gabriella; Clara and Gabriella both approved of Benjamin's unpacked belongings, which included several framed pictures of family and friends. He also had his own sheets and throws and two boxes of books. The bed was being made up by the twin girls. They had found a warm tone bedspread that went well with his bedding.

A tall, slender young man was unpacking his pots and pans and taking them to the kitchen island. Strangely enough the young man was then placing the pots and pans exactly where he would and then Benjamin looked more closely at the kitchen. It looked recently remodeled and it had been made into a kosher kitchen. It had two stoves, two refrigerators and two sets of cabinets. He stared back towards Gabriella and Clara, Gabriella only smiled back at him knowingly.

The next day Clara did discuss color schemes with them and asked them to show her some of their furniture and personal effects so that she could get an idea of a style for both men. Again Benjamin was much easier to gauge this on because he actually did have some personal effects while Alex did not. When she saw the functional yet cheap, make-it-yourself at home furniture that Alex had, especially the aluminum and plastic desk he had purchased. The liaison thought she might blow a gasket.

She turned to him and said bluntly, "Obviously you believe in functionality and that's commendable but you could at least try to be as stylish in your residence as you are in person. A good first impression is important, but good second and third impressions are equally as important." Shaking her head, she put a post-it note on the still sealed box that said "RETURN!"

The next day Clara came to collect the two men. She showed them actual boards with the color schemes and pictures of the furniture styles she had chosen to match the items they had unpacked the day before. For Benjamin she had picked warm neutrals with gold tones and deep reds. His furniture was dark woods and she wanted to get some lamps for him especially since he was a big reader.

Alex had been harder to choose for and not exactly happy when the desk he had chosen had been summarily returned before he could even take it out of the box. She had actually asked him quite seriously, "Do you actually like the contemporary look or just wanted something cheap." She had simply studied him for a moment as he glared at her and then nodded her head before turning and walking away.

The color board she gave him was of an iron gray, sky blue, and white scheme with copper accents. Instead of cheap pressed board furniture, the board showed a wrought iron bed, a dresser and side tables in dark wood. The desk that has so disturbed her was now made of brushed nickel and frosted glass, with an adjustable lamp. Then she asked questions, whether they needed a gun safe or safe, if they needed new mattresses, if the layouts of their apartments suited them, and so on. Alex had to admit he liked it. What she said last was what caught his attention though.

"Gentlemen, you are by nature a private pair with your own secrets and issues to deal with, but you have to understand. We have invited you into our family, family is everything to both my sister and I. So we take this very seriously, barring the fact you turn out to be homicidal maniacs or something, your stay with us will we hope be permanent. Therefore we want you to be comfortable, even happy here with us. So you have to tell us if you want, or need something. Before you ask there will not be a minefield placed in the front yard, but as far as security is concerned we will try to accommodate you as long as it doesn't interfere in the kids or our lives. We want to live as normal a life as possible. Got it?"

The children came over again that afternoon to help finish with the unpacking. They even brought over care packages with cleaning supplies, fresh herbs, vegetables, and fruits. A list of local groceries, meat market, and specialty stores, was included in the basket. As well as the location of the best local men's shops, barber shops, and dry cleaners. A selection of herbal teas for Benjamin, and micro brewed beers for Alex, was also included in the large hampers. Which the twins delivered and explained could also be used for laundry.

Each man also received a leather folio, with their monogrammed initials in gold in the lower right corner. Inside the folios were for each of them driver's license, insurance cards both medical and vehicular. A copy of the families schedule for the next month, with a note to include their preferred days off, and any scheduled appointments they might need time off for. A credit card, with a note attached that said it was good for a limit of $15,000. A set of house and apartment keys, for each man and separate set of car keys with a little card attached with a location on where to find their personal vehicles, an extra note for Benjamin on where to find the keys for the family vehicles.

To their surprise they also found a rubber banded roll of cash that when counted amounted to $2000 a piece. The oldest child in each group explained that the money was mad cash for buying accessories for their apartments. Stern looks from Kailie and Anthony, as well as an explanation of the dire circumstances to each man if they 1.) refuse the money or 2.) use the cash for anything other than accessorizing their new homes followed. The last item in the folio was a formal invitation to join Clara at 8 a.m. the next morning for shopping, Benjamin was to drive the silver SUV and Alex was to drive the moving van they had rented.

When the kids also suggested that the two men might want to set their alarms they took them seriously, even before the children all mentioned what sticklers for punctuality their Mom and Aunt Clara were….really they did….honestly. The next day the two men and Aunt Clara went shopping for all their needs in the apartments.

Clara carried her own leather folio with smaller versions of the boards she had shown the men. As well as a graph page with their apartment layout on it. Attached to this was a long post it note that included what pieces of furniture they needed. Benjamin said he preferred to leave the hardwood floors bare, where Alex preferred area and throw rugs. The shopping trip was a long one but the organized Clara kept them on track. When the woman walked into the stores she was immediately recognized by the staff and almost instantly not only had the managers attention but had at least two or three members of the staff, running to retrieve samples to show her.

While between the stores or while waiting for the orders she put in to be filled, she was on the phone to contractors to paint, to put in new cabinets to match the new color scheme for Alex's apartment. Alex was also getting a new wine cooler, he apparently was a connoisseur of wine and beer. Benjamin was getting a new larger safe and gun safe. Apparently ex-Mossad had a tendency to collect weapons. So instead of trying to wrestle such large and heavy metal objects upstairs and through too small doors, Clara was having the safes added onto and built into the apartment.

The two men had watched as she took the measurements and then took the space from extra storage space over the garage. Interestingly, as Alex sat and admired the space for a moment. Clara was already adding his own walk in safe to the guest house. She then bizarrely had someone who could install these rooms over the next few days.

By the end of the week not only were there apartments completely furnished and equipped just perfectly for each of them, but thanks to the small army of children they were both completely unpacked. Alex had worked for Ivan for three years and had never managed to get completely unpacked in the apartment that was provided for him as part of his job. He had been to visit Ben and knew he was a little better than Alex had been, or at least better at hiding it. Even the ex-Israeli agent seemed a little flabbergasted at how organized this oversized family was though.

Then they saw the schedule that the family maintained. It was conveniently displayed in a hall that led from the kitchen to the garage and the schedule printed out on a multitude of sheets of computer paper took up an entire wall. Everything from school activities, work schedules, games, competitions, birthdays, after school activities, tutoring sessions, karate, gymnastics, swim practice, doctor and vet appointments and business meetings and Gabriella's meetings with government officials were there. What should be a jumble of undecipherable writing was organized down to the minute. Including deliveries and pick ups of groceries and goods.

The two men conferred over the schedule and had a conversation over it, which was overheard by several of the younger children who were having a snack in the kitchen. Benjamin said, "I don't think there are any armies I know of that are this active. Certainly none that are this well organized or involve the logistics and orchestration shown here."

To which Alex had replied, "If we ever decide to take over the world I suggest we involve these two ladies as part of their plan. With Gabriella's political savvy and Clara's organizational skills they'd have the world in two weeks."

Benjamin had then laughed in agreement and said, "I have a feeling that if we added the children to the plan we'll have the world in one week."

By the end of the hour the entire family had heard the story. That included Anthony and Kailie who were at work and Jason who was in one of his not talking to anyone moods. All of the children found the thought amusing and several found it intriguing, especially the younger ones, including Yodie and Irina.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex studied the schedule for the kids and Gabriella for the day. He would definitely have to get some help from Benjamin this morning. Logistically speaking maneuvering a small army of 10 children, 4 adults and a multitude of large animals was way more difficult it turned out than running an Ambassadors agenda.

Benjamin sat in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea, as he studied his tablet. He was expecting two deliveries today of some security equipment and the personnel to install it. He had already vetted the two companies, their employees and the delivery service.

The security specialist looked up at the sound of the two oldest and youngest children talking about breakfast who would be cooking and what they would be fixing. Clara came walking into the kitchen heading straight for the coffeemaker, followed closely by Gabriella who walked into the kitchen with the twins, Chris, and Russ following behind her.

The kids all started talking at once about what they wanted to do today after school. In the middle of the chaos of voices and animals the doorbell rang. Bobby and Jason came running downstairs like "the running of the bulls in Pamplona."

Clara yells out "Let your mother get that both of you are running late. Now get cracking."

Gabriella grabbed her glass of tea and went to answer the door. A tall, slender black man, not too thin but more swimmer trim, stood at the door. He had an eye patch over his left eye, and a long black leather trench coat. He looked dangerous, and deadly to the inth degree. Gabriella was glad she had taken on Benjamin Levi as a bodyguard and chauffer, four weeks ago. She figured she wouldn't trust this one as far as Irina could throw him.

Gabriella looked at him and merely shook her head. "Sir, I'm sorry but I already have a driver. But come in out of the cold. We'll get you warmed up, before we send you on your way."

Stepping into the foyer he said, "Ma'am, do I look like a driver to you? My name is Nick Fury. I am here to discuss Agent Coulson?"

He walked past Gabriella and right into Clara who was holding a cup of coffee. She managed to save the coffee from being spilled all over this man. As he came further into the house, he saw the kids and halted mid-stride.

Gabriella was closing the door when she heard, "Ma'am, My name is Steve Rogers. I am pleased to meet you. I'm here with Director Fury, if you don't mind." She looked up to see an all American looking young man, walking up the sidewalk.

She nodded to the young man as he came through the door. He even brushed his feet off on the welcome mat. Rogers held out his hand to shake hers. Thank God she had gloves on; she didn't want to know if he would lie to her, yet. He was better looking than the actor who played the James Bond character. Gabriella turned to see the young man looking around for Director Fury, "Follow the noise, that's where he is." Gabriella said.

In the kitchen Director Fury stared at the six kids cooking breakfast Clara had given him a cup of coffee. Yodie and Irena took one look at Director Fury with the eye patch and screamed, "PIRATE!" happily running around the kitchen. Waving their little hands like the "Pirates of the Caribbean" puppets on the ride.

"Ma'am, do you know Agent Coulson?" Fury said politely enough, yet it still came out sounding like a demand.

Clara looked him in the eye and said "I know of him and his job."

"Ma'am," that was all he got out.

Before Clara said, "My name is Clara Douglas not ma'am, not miss. I'm a mother of two, while I appreciate good manners not when they're used in that condescending tone. Don't belittle me because I am a stay at home mom. Not an Avenger or a secret agent, doesn't mean we don't do our part for the world. So we saved Coulson, he's just one man, what's the big deal?"

"He was dead, now he's not. Clara, maybe you could get your husband. I'm sure that we can resolve this problem?" Quickly Director Fury gulped as Clara came off the stool by the counter to snap at him "I don't have a husband."

The six kids are watching as the three olive trees on the kitchen island, bloomed and bore their fruit in seconds, from Clara's anger. The kids all looked at each other and said in unison, "Ooooh, you made Aunt Clara mad. You're in trouble now."

Rogers, who happened to be admiring the Garden Room, saw trees blooming and bearing their fruit, Kailie sassed, "We are so not having olive loaf for lunch." Picking up an olive that had literally popped off one of the trees and rolled toward her as she and Yodie were cooking the eggs, the teen flipped the olive at the Director.

Then Rogers came walking into the kitchen and saw the six kids cooking and setting the kitchen table. Kailie stared at the perpetually young man as he enters the kitchen and continued to stare at him until Yodie starts tapping her to be helped up on the counter. She easily lifted her younger brother up onto the counter, beside her.

Irena sings that, "I wants bell pepper on my eggs." Kailie rolls her eyes a little as the tiny blond dynamo then starts dancing around the kitchen like a ballerina.

She gazes at Steve Rogers and after helping Yodie off the counter she tells the little ones, "Ok you two now where the gathering baskets are. Go to the garden and get the bell pepper, and absolutely no olives." With that Yodie follows Irena as they head for the atrium, Director Fury and Rogers see a large mountain of fur get up and shamble after the kids. It takes a moment for them to recognize what they are seeing and they both jump.

All the kids start chuckling under their breath at the startled reaction to Zef, as she leaves the kitchen with the two youngest children. "Where did the ladies go? Where is the redheaded lady? She was right in front of me. I watched her, she just disappeared." said Steve.

Walking out of the Garden Room Gabriella looked at the two men; she was sipping her sweet iced tea. Director Fury was staring at Clara as she came back in from calling the rest of the kids to come down for breakfast. She saw his face when it finally occurred to him that he might have bitten off more than they could chew. Irena came walking in with a basket full of tomatoes and Yodie has a basket full of different colored bell peppers, both children were smiling.

Gabriella took both baskets shaking her head. Turning back towards Director Fury she said, "I think that it is time for you gentlemen to leave my family alone." There was a loud knock on the front door. The twins were headed to the door when Cara yelled out, "Finish your breakfast, we're already fifteen minutes behind. Move it people!"

Gabriella walked towards the door smiling to herself about Clara mimicking a drill sergeant; she opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Agent Coulson. "Well you're looking better, you could barely walk out of here the last time I saw you, Phil. And you brought company with you this time as well."

Agent Coulson just stared at Gabriella with a shocked expression. The other man looked back and forth between the two waiting for the older man to snap out of his shock. Coulson meanwhile was staring in disbelief at the woman he had convinced himself had merely been a hallucination from lack of oxygen.

Finally the other man stepped forward with his hand extended to introduce himself, "I'm Clint Barton, Ma'am. We've been ordered here by Director Fury. May we come in?"

Gabriella nods and takes his hand firmly, she starts slightly as Benjamin Levi steps towards her and the door, he whispers, "We're going to need a butler if you keep insisting on answering the door." It takes several tries to get Coulson to come in out of the cold. It wasn't snowing yet, but the agent was standing so still he could have been an ice sculpture.

She gives Benjamin a defiant grin as she leads the men towards the kitchen. Benjamin strode confidently in between them, his hand near the small of her back but only guiding not actually touching. Agent Coulson was following her closely, so as not to lose her.

By the time they were all back in the kitchen, there were three animals, two wolves, one bear, ten kids, Benjamin, Alex, Gabriella, Clara, Director Fury, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barton, and Agent Coulson. Clara was the one to speak first, "Gentlemen, whatever it is that you want to speak to my sister about it is going to have to wait."

This time Director Fury interrupted her. "Ladies I think we got started on the wrong foot."

Clara interrupted with a sneer, "What was your first clue? Was it the crowd of kids, the shambling mass of beasties, or the angry plants? Maybe it was just the general lack of welcoming. Or how about the fact that you barged into our home without an invitation, Director Fury? Assumed the alpha role, thinking that you know what is best for the little women."

Gabriella said, "Whatever you're here for it's not as important as getting my children off to school. Plus, I'm not going anywhere with any of you."

Clara chimed in with "You need to do the same thing all the delegates, scientists, and Ambassadors have to do to see Gabriella, make an appointment. Talk to Alex, he can take care of you right now or he can tell you when she will be available to see you. She does have a very tight schedule after all." If her tone of voice didn't give them the clue she her next statement did tell them her preference. "Otherwise you know where the door is. Hit It!"

She went walking into the Garden Room, calling back, "Kids eat your breakfast. NOW!" The male wolf, Fenris' head went back with a baring of teeth that looked menacing and proud at the same time. He practically pranced as he followed Clara into the garden room as if to say, "Yep that's my human."

Phil leaned over to Director Fury and suggested "It would be best to set up an appointment to see Ms. Wallace, sir."

Director Fury answered, "I'm thinking that maybe I should see both ladies without the two men present." With that Benjamin lifted his eyebrow, and both men stiffened subtly, but Clint and Steve still noticed.

Alex who was in front of them said, "You won't be getting near this family without a true invitation again. It will be by appointment only and at least one of us will be present."

Benjamin added, "I'm hiring a butler, if I have to go through Ivan or Xin Wei Huang. That way it will be a little more well-rounded in the household. I already emailed them, when these last two showed up." +

Gabriella exploded, "What do you mean you have e-mailed them? You have overstepped your position in this household, Benjamin."

Benjamin grinned back calmly this time, "Actually, Gabriella, as Head of Security I have the last say in this matter. But if you want I'm sure Ivan could make you see reason." Gabriella looked over at Benjamin and shrugged her shoulders. She knew Ivan would be on Benjamin's side.

Yodie chirped "He can't have his nose in the air; mommy will send him packing before he knows what hit him." The boy glanced at Gabriella, thinking that no one noticed she was still in the kitchen.

Anthony said, "We are a working family." reminding everyone of the equal division of chores. Alex watched the by play, he was considering how to keep the ladies lives as close to normal as could be had in this household. He was going to have to work with these women to ensure their safety better. He had been warned that they had strong wills and were stubborn to a fault. He was going to work on that slowly to get them to come around to Benjamin and his way of thinking.

Alex started to walk out of the kitchen. He was going to distract these men from the family, get them to follow him to the office. He had Gabriella's schedule on his tablet; really he just wanted them away from the family. The advisor turned back towards the men still standing in the kitchen and said, "Gentlemen if you will follow me, we'll look at her schedule to see when her next opening is. About how long do you need to see her? That could be a concern between the children, her work, and doctors' visits."

It took them a few minutes to get out to the office in the cabana that he and Gabriella shared. It was a large pool, and cabana with changing rooms, and a large media room. Alex showed the men to the office he shared with Gabriella, watching as Director Fury and Agent Coulson entered the office.

Alex told Barton and Rogers they could wait in the cabana or media room but not to go off the concrete for their own safety. He said casually "The rest of the animals are roaming the house and yard.

Barton asked, "The rest of the animals? How many animals do you have? What kind of animals?"

Alex looked at the man and replied, "Nothing you can play with. Believe me; I've seen what one animal can do to the human body with one swipe of its paw. It's not a pretty site and you won't be walking away from it afterward. If you survive it."

Alex turned back towards the office and saw Director Fury looking at his desktop. Coulson was looking at Gabriella's desk; she had a strict clear desk policy. She always put away her files in the safe or a locked drawer before she left the office. There was little to see anyway she didn't even have a calendar on her desk. Whereas he always had a calendar on his desk but it was empty because he kept all of that information on his tablet.

"Now, Director Fury, I'm afraid Gabriella doesn't have an opening today." He said studying the device. "I hope you understand she is a very busy lady, she could not spare more than two hours with you, but if you can tell me how much time you would need to finish your business with her I will do my best to help you."

Director Fury grows angry and said, "Son, Do you know who I am? I am the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Alex chuckled at his statement. "Director Fury, do you know who she is?"

Director Fury turns towards Coulson who could only shrug his shoulders at his superior. Fury answers, "No. I don't know who she is; all I do know is that she is a citizen of the United States."

Alex smirked at the comment about the U.S.A. "Well isn't that a kicker, you don't know the half of it. And doesn't that make you wonder, Agent Fury."

Director Fury stares impotently for a minute at Alex, before sat "Is there anyway the ladies would be willing to see me this weekend?"

Alex stares right back at him and smirks, "You don't have a family do you? These ladies spend more time with their family than without. Weekends are too precious to be spent away from the kids." Alex looks on his tablet again. "This coming Wednesday at 9 a.m. she has an opening at that time if you want it Director Fury, but no more than two hours. I'm afraid you will have to wait almost six months before she can spare you more time within one day. The ladies are booked solid after that."

A glint off of the water catches Alex's eye, he looks out at the pool and sees one of the tiger's in the pool with Barton. The liaison stood and called Gabriella on his phone to tell her about the problem in the pool. "I thought that you would have adults working for you, Director. If they are, they don't follow instructions very well."

He noticed that the other man had taken off most of his clothes except his pants; Barton even had taken off his boots. "Oh, great he is playing with Katya, that's not good. If she is pregnant, Gabriella is not going to like this." Alex continued as he went back to his desk and thoughtfully studied his tablet.

"Now gentlemen, Gabriella has a prior engagement in about an hour. Director Fury, do you want me to reserve those two hours for you on Wednesday?"

As Director Fury looks out at Barton he realizes that this man had been speaking to him over the noise of Barton and the tiger. He turned to see the man. "I was hoping to see them before then and for a longer period of time. What do they do for a living?"

Alex replies with, "That is need to know, Director Fury, and you don't need to know." Alex looked outside at the pool area.

All the kids were now standing poolside, watching in fascinated amusement as Gabriella held out a towel to Barton. She was screaming over the kids, trying to get them off to school and Barton out of the pool with Katya following him out more sedately. "Katya go get in your own pool or you could have gone in the garden room's waterfall. Agent Barton, what were you thinking? That animal could have killed you." she scolded.

Barton stared at the tiger named Katya longingly, "Yes, ma'am, but she just looked like she wanted to play."

Gabriella looked at him and then at the tiger, "You're as bad as my kids." she muttered.

Steve steps forward and says, "Yes, ma'am. Agent Coulson says that quite a lot about Agent Barton. How many of these kids are yours, and how many animals do you have here Ma'am?"

Gabriella looked back over her shoulder to see Fury and Coulson looking out at the commotion at the pool. "That is a personal question about my family, Mr. Rogers but I think I'll answer you anyway. They are all mine. As for the animals they are part of the family, so I don't think I'll tell you, right now."

She kept looking at the cabana, "Agent Barton please go get dressed. Kids go finish getting ready for school now, before Aunt Clara hits the door screaming. Please guys, I don't need her off her game today."

Gabriella walked into the cabana office with Alex, Agent Coulson and Director Fury. "I'm so sorry to leave this with you, Alex, but could you help Clara get the kids off for me. Please. Director Fury, I'll see you when?" She looked at Alex. Her liaison informed her, she had an opening this coming Wednesday at 9 a.m.

"Will I see you then, Sir?" The look on Alex's face told her that she had scored what was needed to get these men off the property faster. She wanted the answer before she left them at the house. Gabriella walked over to her desk and unlocked the middle right hand draw and withdrew two files in binders. She glanced at the contents of both and taking them with her, locks the drawer as she prepares to leave.

"I need your answer before I leave, Director. So I'll know if I have to prepare my neighbors for the interrogation by your people. Plus down here they shoot first and ask questions after their sure you're down for the count."

Fury looked at her, with a scowl of suspicion, "Are you threatening my men, Ms. Wallace?"

She chuckled at that comment, "No, Director. Fury, I don't control my neighbors, but maybe if you warn me, I can tell them not to be alarmed by your agents hanging around digging into their trash, and peeking over their fences. Then again this is the South; they might just get shot anyway."

Gabriella headed to the door, but turned back to say, "You know this is the only way you're going to get near my family and me, right? Just admit it, and take the next step into the unknown."

Director Fury was a man who liked to project a degree of cool menace and intimidation. Amused she could tell she and her family were definitely throwing him off his game. She smiled and pressed, "Take the appointment Director Fury, now before I leave. Otherwise I'll make it impossible for you to see my family and me again."

Fury looks at Coulson who shrugged yet again at the woman before them. "I'd take it, Sir." Coulson finally answered.

There was a knock at the door and Benjamin stuck his head in saying "Gabriella it is time to go, if you don't want to be late." Taz who sat right outside the door rumbled at the tension inside the room that was spilling out. She turned away to leave, Fury hurriedly agreed that he would take the appointment.

"Good, now you will have to provide lodging for yourself and your entourage. We can't allow anyone to stay here just out of proprieties sake for the young ladies. We may be able to supply you with a meal….." Alex was explaining to Director Fury. With that said Gabriella walked out the door.

As she walked by on her way to say bye to the kids and Clara, Agent Barton stopped her. "Ma'am, Is there any way that, if I was off duty, I could come by and play with your animals again."

She grinned at him, but shook her head, "I don't think that would be a good idea. You see Agent Barton; the animals are for the children, not for the adults to play with. I need that protective instinct in case of emergency for the children's sake."

Gabriella was stunned by the devastated look that crossed Agent Barton face. "I understand ma'am." He said and turned to walk away.

Gabriella sighed, "Agent Barton." The man turned back and honestly, that pout should be registered as a lethal weapon. Yodie and Irena should take lessons from this guy. "When are you off?"

She had won this round but at what price. She was going to have to think about what Clara and she had done in greater detail. Was their sanity worth this game?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

She had to get her head back on straight to deal with Genutec's EFO. He and the board knew some of the things dealing with her family and the animals. None of them knew the whole story nor were they willing to cross her or Ivan.

Except one dodgy old scientist who knew what she was before even the first Russian Ambassador had known about her. Unfortunately he wasn't on the board but he had asked for some time to speak with her before the meeting. She had always confided in him, his grandson was the new doctor Ivan had brought with him down to Florida. Apolovok she had called him "Big Al", he was tall he made her think of the bears she now had. If it hadn't been for "Big Al" she wouldn't have what she had today.

"Get your mind back on business, Gabriella, not anything else." She picked up her phone to call Alex about Bobbie's softball game. She opened it, and it rang, startled she threw the phone across the back of the car. Laughing at her own antics, when less than 20 minutes ago she was getting on to a man, for playing with a tiger in the pool.

Although to be honest it was too cold to play in the pool.

She picked up the phone and hit the answer button. It was Alex calling to remind her about the game. She told him why it took her so long to answer the phone. He chuckled and apologized for startling her. "I was going to remind you about the game but I didn't want to being it up while Director Fury was here."

Gabriella in turn told him, "Agent Barton wants to come over and play with the animals. She admitted, "I'm not sure if I like the fact that he seems genuine in his desire to interact with the animals." She continued, "Having an animal imprint on an outsider might not be a bad idea but if it's pregnant the cubs could be endangered. It had to be kept in the family they are the ones that mattered the most to me." Getting back to the visit she added, "Did Director Fury leave shortly after I did?"

Alex chuckles she put the phone on speaker, "Director Fury or Coulson or both put five bugs in the Office and three right outside the door. There were six in the cabana and media room, and two more in the changing rooms. They are a busy bunch to plant 16 bugs in that little time. I have to say Fury seems desperate to get hold of you or at least to get information on you."

Gabriella answered, "Well I'm not going to become the next Iron Man. There has to be some balance for the family, I just have to find it. I won't pull them into this mess. If I have to we'll move permanently to Russia. I have to put this in its own box for now concentrate on this meeting, I'll call you back, after its done o.k." She made it to the meeting on time and everything went well. She talked to "Big Al" about his grandson he knew that his grandson wasn't up to being her top doctor maybe the children's though; he suggested going to see a Dr. Banner.

**XXXXXXXXX**

When Gabriella and Benjamin got back there were three Chinese and two Russian men in the foyer waiting for them as well as Agent Barton. They were there to be interviewed for the butler position. Barton was trying to look sheepishly into the backyard. "Agent Barton, what a pleasant surprise. What can I help you with? Are you here for the animals or to interrogate me?" Gabriella asked.

When she said that several chairs scraped on the floor as men came out of their chairs. Gabriella held up her hand to tell them that it was alright. He told her, "Just here to play with the animals and any of the kids that were around."

"Are you sure you really want to be around that many kids there are ten of them, you know?" Gabriella warned with a smile.

If anything he looked even more excited by the information, not daunted by it as she had intended, "Time flies when it comes to animals and kids, ma'am."

"That it does agent, that it does, " she said indicating with a gesture that he was welcome to go find his own playmates.

He started to go into the garden room where he had seen several of the tigers and panthers. But was stopped by an enormous bear, standing in front of him, he tried to edge around Vikirnoff, Anthony's bear, but he wasn't having it.

"Agent Barton, are you carrying a weapon on you, perhaps? If so I'm afraid you will have to leave it here in the foyer. This is the only time you will be asked verbally to leave it up here. The next time you will be expected to leave it here, or in your vehicle. I know that you're a Government agent but not here. This is where nature's balance has the upper hand only people that work in this house are allowed weapons. And before you ask, no I don't have a need for a weapon. If I want you dead, you won't see it coming. Leave your weapon in one of the cabinets in the foyer, take the key with you."

She started to the kitchen, and turned back to tell Benjamin that he was to conduct the interviews. Ivan and Xin Wei Huang both knew her preferences. Gabriella could knock heads with anyone if they couldn't legitimately prove their point, but she was willing to listen to others opinion without arguing with them.

Walking briskly past the pool to the office, Gabriella told Alex, "You'll have to set up another appointment with Nikolai Apolovok. He wants to send me to a geneticist in New York. Some colleague of his named Bruce Banner. Nikolai has already set up the appointment that is supposed to be both Nikolai and I."

"It's ridiculous really. Nikolai feels that he isn't the great scientist Big Al is. Instead he had high hopes that he would someday make himself happy not his father, mother or even Big Al." He admitted to her that he just wanted to make people well. Not solve the mysteries of life. She had smiled at his love of healing. Gabriella was not going to like this at all, she hated meeting new people. The likelihood that she could trust them enough to tell them what she was, wasn't likely to happen anytime soon.

Bobbie's softball team unfortunately lost their game to go to State. Despite the presence of Bobbie's entire family and the teams semi-official mascot. Needless to say the cheering section for the Panthers was impressive with the addition of the large family but it was probably the mascots roar that intimidated the fans and family of the other team. The opposing team though were used to Rafe and didn't let it affect their performance, as evidenced by the score of 7 to 6.

Immediately after the game, the family headed out to New York. Gabriella, Clara, Kaillie, Jason, Bobbie, Chris, Tamara, Tamarina, Russ, Yodie, Irena, Alex, and Benjamin. Anthony was staying because of his job. Kaillie was going to stay at home but she had Sunday off and had decided that a few days in New York sounded better than being bored out of her skull in a quiet house. They used a cargo helicopter to take, the animals to Atlanta. Gabriella, Benjamin, Kaillie, Jason, Bobbie, and Chris flew in the Helicopter with the animals.

Aunt Clara, Alex, Tamara, Russ, Irena, Yodie, and Tamarina took the personnel carrier to Atlanta from Stone Mountain. Where there was a retired Air-Force One to ferry all the animals, family and Benjamin and Alex, New York for two different appointments at Stark Tower.

The Russian Embassy had arranged for a tour bus and a large truck to take the animals that are not attached to a child to the Russian Embassy. Ivan and Nikolai Apolovok meets them Monday morning for breakfast. Ivan told them affectionately that they could order anything within reason, but no alcohol.

Kaillie informed him, "I want to try every Russian dish he could have prepared."

Jason said, "I'm an eggs, meat, and potatoes man."

Ivan agreed with him, "A young man needs a hearty breakfast."

Yodie and Irena tried everything on the table. If they don't like it; they made little hills on one side of their plates with it. The adults ate almost everything that was put before them; they of course already knew most of what they liked and what they didn't.

Everyone enjoyed themselves including the little ones. It was almost time for them to go to the meeting. They split up into teams, yep, with that many kids and animals they had teams. Clara and Alex had Kaillie, Bobbie, Chris, Tamara, and Tamarina. The animals included Fenris, Dante, Darling Sangria, out of the wolves, Sheba, Rafe, both of the panthers, and Ilya out of the bears.

Gabriella and Benjamin had, Jason, Russ, Yodie, and Irena, plus Ivan and Nikolai. They had the bears Taz, Ursa, Thalia. The three wolves Zef, Lucian, Barack, and from the tigers Dangerous, Warg, Katya, Zula.

While Gabriella and her team headed to meet Dr. Banner to see if he would be willing to start the process of collecting her blood and the blood of the animals. As well as running a pregnancy test on Katya, but only Clara and she would hear the report. There were to be no written reports at all. Unless they came to them in Georgia, at least that was Gabriella part of the plan.

Clara's part was to get Mr. Stark, or probably more precisely his team of technicians and scientists to make more of the voice boxes for the animals. Also they needed to have someone repair the one that Fenris' had, it was turning on and off by itself.

As they arrived at Stark Tower they had to go thru a security check Ivan and Gabriella both being diplomats they could not be searched at all. And Alex and Benjamin working for a foreign government they had the right to carry arms. Bobbie was the only other one with what could be consider weapons. She had her softball gear with her; she keeps it with her just in case she got a chance to practice with it. Security didn't think she could do any damage with it, because she was a kid, what can she do.

That just goes to show you, they had never been on the receiving end of her fastballs. She holds the State record for the fastest fastball and curveball. Kaillie, Tamara and Tamarina all have been taking Karate and Jujitsu, even before Alex and Benjamin had encouraged the kids to take self defense.

Give Chris access to Wi-Fi with a computer outlet, he can hack a system in no time, bankrupt you, or crash the stock exchange. Put Jason and Russ in a chemical lab together, and you're in double trouble because they just keep making their first thoughts bigger and badder. Yodie and Irena the littlest and cutest are sometimes the devils themselves.

With Gabriella and Aunt Clara they knew what was expected and if you didn't behave you were reminded not with words but one look that was all. You knew when to blow off the steam and when to hold on, because they were fixing to let lose the tide. After the security check was over they went to the front desk, to see about their appointments.

Dr. Banner was easy enough, they had different elevators for the personal labs for doctors and associates working in those areas to use. But they told Clara that someone would be down to see her shortly.

"If you could take a seat, ma'am. It should only be a minute or two." the receptionist explained with a polite smile."

"Aunt Clara, this sucks," Bobbie complained. "I could be outside playing with Rafe."

Clara merely smiled patiently at the teen and said, "Soon little one, patience is a virtue in any sport, including the sport of business. Besides don't you think it would be fair if all of the beasties had a voice like your Rafe?" The teen agreed if a put upon sigh was included in the agreement Clara chose to ignore it.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Gabriella and her team took two elevators twice to get all the animals and people upstairs to see Dr. Banner. There was another receptionist to go thru and then they walked into the lab.

It was equipped with a swimming pool with people in it and doctors reading the machines that are hooked up to the people in the pool. Ursa walked over to the pool and sat down right next to one of the doctors. The doctor looked down at Ursa, did a double take and with a "manly" shriek jumped into the pool.

The younger kids started laughing at the doctors reaction to one of the gentlest of the medi-pets. Russ jumps in to help the scientist that is having difficulty swimming due to the lab coat. Ursa lies all the way down and gets on eye level with the man swimming in the pool. His head came up out of the water to take a breath and sputters as he looks her in the eye; he climbs out of the water. Katya is the one trying to get in the water as the swimmers are coming out of the pool.

Gabriella steps into the room and the animals stop trying to intimidate the people. She apologizes to the men and explains that they have a pool back home for the animals. She knew that was a lie though. If the scientists had known anything about dominance with animals, they would know they had just lost the gender war with these animals. They were both female. Go figure.

Then three men came walking out of a closed office, to help the doctor out of the pool.

"Interesting, that's a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent, a highly trained individual. He should have been aware of the animal." said one of the men who came out of the office.

Jason stepped up to the man, "The Doctor is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, or the man in the pool is a S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent."

The doctor looked at the older boy then at the younger one in the pool, and smiled at Jason, "I am Doctor Allen, and I think you're in the wrong lab, but if you give me a second I'll see if we can get you back with your schoolmates and teachers."

"We're here with our mother, she's over there with the animals. Ursa the bear, she's mine. Katya we believe is pregnant. It would be so cool if he is, to have cubs roaming around the house." Jason said a little wistfully.

Russ pulled the scientist to the side of the pool, and with Taz's help, managed to get him out of the pool. Jason came walking back over to where Russ pulled himself up on the lip of the pool to sit beside the doctor.

As Jason knelt between the man in the lab coat and his brother he said, "This is my little brother Russ and Taz belongs to Momma. She has business here, she's supposed…."

When Russ cuffs him on the shoulder roughly, "That's mom's business, you know how she is. Geez you really aren't in there."

Jason looks down sheepishly as he realizes he almost spoke out of place. "It was the coat. Envy that they get to mess with this stuff and study and expand the possibilities. I forgot that he isn't the one that moms meeting. She's supposed to meet a Dr. Banner." Allen seemed to be taken aback at the fact that Dr. Banner was chosen over him.

The boys walked back over to Gabriella who's trying to keep the animals calm and out of the pool. Yodie and Irena along with Zef and Warg were hiding behind their mother with her cloak misting up around her to hold the animals without evoking her true power.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Back down in the lobby Clara is finally greeted by a young man no older then her son Wes. He had walked up to her and the kids and introduced himself, "Ms. Douglas, my name is Alan Surrency." He explained, "I'm Mr. Stark's assistant. It's an honor to meet you ma'am."

He saw the kids and realized she wasn't alone and that she had several animals also with her. He had only been expecting a dog not an entire wolf pack, two panthers and a bear. "Ms. Douglas I am sorry to tell you that Mr. Stark has been called away to deal with an important problem. He does apologize for the inconvenience. Is there any way that we could possibly reschedule the appointment?"

Clara studied the man and removed her gloves. She knew he was lying to her, he wouldn't meet her eyes. She reached out to shake the man's hand. A little skin-to-skin contact and mentioning Stark's name was all that was required to locate Stark. The image of the man flashed in Surrency's mind. "If you had told me the truth it would have been so much easier. Come along kids. We're going to Mr. Stark labs."

Clara had put the man out, as he went down Chris helped lower him to the ground while helping himself to Surrency's security pass. "Oh dear, he's passed out." Chris called out, while pocketing the pass. "Help, Help, someone help! Mr. Surrency has passed out!" Chris hurried to catch up to his aunt and sisters.

Alex studied the man on the floor before turning to catch up to Clara. He kept pace on her left side as Chris paced on the right between Fenris and his aunt. The girls and the animals followed with the girls giggling amongst themselves.

"What just happened?" Alex asked as they reached the elevator and Clara punched in the call button. The doors opened quickly and the group piled in luckily this elevator was larger than most and could accommodate them.

"Rule number one Mr. Christopher." Clara said through her teeth as the doors closed, "Never lie to me," As she pressed the floor button. "Rule number two," She said slightly more relaxed as the elevator begins to climb.

A chorus of young voices chimed in, "Don't tell Mama!"

As Chris hands over the security pass smoothly, Clara responds "Good children, very good." and Fenris chuffs a wolfy laugh. She turns back to Alex and says reprovingly, "And you say they're "NOT" well trained."

Chris already had his keyboard out of his backpack by the time the elevator doors closed and taking off the control panel to the elevator to gain access to the circuits. Clara smiles down at Chris' quick work with the computer and working around the information he needed to get past the computers protective firewall.

XXXXXXXXX

Ivan and Nikolai are looking for Dr. Banner and Benjamin was trying to help maintain calm in the situation. Ivan was talking to eight men in lab coats asking after Dr. Banner, as another man comes out of the lab that Dr. Allen exited earlier he seemed a little unkempt, he came up to Benjamin and said, "I'm afraid you're all going to have to leave. This isn't a playground and the field trips weren't allowed to come to this particular lab."

Benjamin chuckled and saw his name tag reading BANNER, B. PH.D. He was about to bring this to Gabriella's attention when he saw a woman come walking out of the same lab as Dr. Banner just had. He immediately recognized her from photos at the house.

This is Mariam McMasterson she's Warren's wife. Her hair was shorter with masses of curls in her dark brown hair. She was walking towards Gabriella and the kids; he had to stop her before anyone made the mistake of hugging her and without letting on that they were related.

Ivan saw what Benjamin was doing, and got to Mariam first and told her no one could know the connection between the two women. She nodded in understanding and slowed her pace to allow Dr. Banner to get to Gabriella first and then she would approach like she didn't know them at all.

Benjamin introduced Dr. Banner to Gabriella and Dr. Allen walked up to Dr. Banner and Gabriella with Jason following up behind as he comes to stand beside Gabriella, he seemed a little fidgety. Russ was drying off from his impromptu swim in the pool. Then Miriam, escorted by Ivan, came walking up to Gabriella, the Russian does the introductions for everyone except Dr. Allen who introduces himself. The older boys look momentarily confused but catch on quickly to the subterfuge about their aunt, and act appropriately polite but vague when introduced. Luckily the younger children are too curious about their surroundings to even notice their aunt and the mystery surrounding her.

XXXXXXXXX

The elevator doors slid open, to reveal a hallway with a glass enclosed lab. There are four people in the lab, including one man wearing an AC/DC t-shirt, a young woman in a cream shirt that tied on the side and blue skirt, and heels. The other two were a dark skinned man in an air force uniform, and the last man was a stocky fellow, in a chauffeur type uniform

Everybody got off the elevator and stepped through the glass doors. The two groups looked at each other until the animals started fidgeting and being restless, Clara stepped forward and said, "Mr. Stark next time send someone who will be honest with me, you have wasted valuable time for me and my family to come all the way to New York from Georgia and then have the nerve to try and lie to me." That was when all hell broke loose.

Chris the young hacker was still looking at his computer screen and gave a squawk of protest before saying, "Aunt Clara there are several armed teams in body armor invading the tower, and someone else has hacked Jarvis, he is down, and I'm trying to reboot him." Clara stepped up beside her nephew and looked over his shoulder to see several groups dressed in black on several different camera angles.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jarvis can't be hacked." Stark said as he headed over to his own desk and built in computer, as he called out, "Jarvis, status report?" When there was no reply, he began typing on the computer, "Jarvis?" When there was still no reply he began typing more intently and cursing quietly under his breath.

"Yeah right that's helpful," Chris sasses before saying, "I'm going to manually set off the alarm. It's about to get loud in here." The boy began typing furiously as he added, "Clever, very clever, but I'm better. They're trying to jam signals within the tower. I'm getting the phone lines back up between us and the labs Mom's in."

The alarm goes off as Clara and Alex looks at each other and say, "STARK, Now would be a good time to get out of here."

Kaillie breaks in, "I've got to find something first." She goes back out into the hall way, and after a few seconds comes running back in, "Where is the broom closet? Where are the brooms and mops, we've got to have something to fight with!"

Then Tamara and Tamarina chime in, "Oh, are you thinking what we think you're thinking?" Kailie merely grinned at the twins. Tamara grinned back and said, "It's go time!"

Chris called out to his family, "I'm locking down all the elevators except this one Aunt Clara. It might get a little uncomfortable for the people in them right now, but for now it's locked down until we need it again."

The boy didn't look up from his computer screen as he continued, "Jarvis will be up in fifteen to eighteen minutes but we need to move. It won't be long before they get here. Ten to fifteen minutes tops."

Kaillie gave a sharp nod and walks up to Mr. Stark and asked, "Where in the world is your broom closet we need weapons to hit with."

Mr. Stark looks down at the fashion plate of a teenager, he says in response to the question again, "I have a Roomba, why would I need a broom."

Kaillie replies, "What am I supposed to do with that? Throw it at them. That might take out one. Chris, size and number of teams?"

"Looks like an average of 10 to a team, still trying to determine number of teams. Hard to say some are possibly trapped in the elevators now. Six to eight teams I'd say and there's no guarantee they'll stay in the elevators if they have the equipment to get out of them." Chris said as his eyes skimmed across the screen.

Alex felt pride at the almost professional tone the kids were taking, and more than a little trepidation. The size and number of organized troops versus their little group, how were he and Benjamin going to keep their group safe. Not to mention he felt an obligation for the other residents of the tower now.

"Chris are the alarms working? Are the employees getting out?" the former CIA analyst asked the teen.

"Most of them, yeah, it looks like. Unfortunately in an emergency, they don't scan out so I can't really tell you how many are still inside, but ratio wise…" he said, seeming to calculate mentally quickly setting the cameras to shuffle through all of the angles. "No they're not all out and security isn't responding. I'd have to say they've probably been compromised."

Kaillie cursed in what sounded like Farsi before saying. "Spread out, find something." to the other girls. Bobbie pulled out two of her baseball bats, both of them aluminum, taking practice swings with them.

Then the Air Force colonel says, "Ma'am, we don't want the girls to get hurt. Why don't…"

Clara said in a loud and very annoyed voice, "They know what they're doing, which is more than what you are doing, Colonel. Mr. Stark, do you have a weapons room. Some kind of torch that will cut the piping that is right beside you and some duct tape to wrap around to use as handle for the girls. I don't know who has it worse Gabriella or me. She has the little ones, I have the civilians."

With that the kids started chuckling at the thought of Yodie and Irena. Trying to imagine the pair cowering in the corner, that just wasn't their way. They could cause hell to tremble in fear, that the duo would come down and take it over. They would give anyone there, a run for their money.

Clara noticed that the inventors right arm was in a sling, "So, Mr. Stark what did you do to your arm," Clara held out her hand open palm down, "And also two broken ribs or is it three on your right side?"

Before the inventor could respond though, Alex said, "We need to move up or down a level or to a less likely place for them to look for you, Mr. Stark."

Stark, followed closely by the boy who was looking for a place to set the computer down, went walking over to a cabinet and opened a compartment that held a lot of alcohol. This gave Chris an idea, Molotov cocktails. "I'm going to need those." Chris said and pointed at the assorted bottles.

"You're too young to be drinking that. Besides you are going to need all your mental faculties to get past the firewalls."

Chris snorted, "Already past them," and then says under his breath, "And not everything is about inebriation."

"Alex, Molotov cocktails." In a louder tone.

"Good thinking kiddo, I'm on it." Alex replies.

Stark actually heard the teens comment on inebriation and it drew his attention to the young man. As well as the comments about already going through the firewalls. Subtly, at least he thought so he moved to look over the boy's shoulder as he continued to work on his laptop. As the genius watched Chris go thru all the systems he was working on Jarvis and the phones at the same time. Stark watches as the red haired teen breaks through all of Jarvis' firewalls in less than a minute. Something all of the SHIELD techs have never been able to do.

"What are you kid? Some kind of cyborg?" the inventor said.

"Not one of yours," said the boy flippantly as he continues to work, without looking up from the computer.

Alex quickly gets on the satellite phone and calls Benjamin to tell him what is going on. Ben relays the information, then the two men confer and work out how to start booby trapping each other's areas. They come up with taser plates as each of them realize they have small electrical generators and metal plates, which they can electrify.

Stark overhears them talking on the satellite phone and suggests Stinger grenades. Alex puts the twins to work to gather up ball bearings, and so forth while Stark and Pepper put together the grenade bodies. Stark ordered U to cut the pipes for the girls and Happy has found some duct tape and is prepared to wrap the ends for the girls. Bobbie is checking the floor to ceiling windows around the lab. Clara is helping Alex with the Molotov cocktails. Colonel Rhodes looks around at the people as Chris calls out from where he sits at the computer a countdown and his progress with Jarvis. He finally asks in a slightly awed undertone, "Who _are_ you people?"

When Pepper has finished being Starks right hand literally she steps away from Stark, trying to stay out of the way. Kaillie walks over to Pepper and looks her up and down speculatively. Then the teenager nods her head and says, "First lose the heels. Stark, where's your closet? You sleep here sometimes right?" Stark points over to the corner vaguely. She runs over to the closet looking for some slacks and throws them at Pepper to change. Putting the slacks on under the skirt and using the belt from the skirt to hold up the slacks. Happy and the robots are taping up the pipes that the U robot had cut.

Chris yells, "It's Barton and he's got 10 men with him."

Tamara screams, "I'm armed," and she takes a few practice swings.

As Kaillie helps Pepper with her wardrobe changes, she also asks in her rapid fire way, "What was your thing in high school? Were you a cheerleader, twirler, gymnast, or dancer in high school? You're too pretty to have been only a bookworm."

Pepper answered her, "Well I was a feature twirler and gymnast in high school."

Kaillie asked, "Have you been keeping up with your gymnastics?" Kaillie doesn't wait for an answer from her instead she yells, "U we need two more pipes about two and a half feet long each."

Pepper responded with a blush, "Well yes mostly to keep in shape."

"And to keep flexible," Tony adds as he finishes the detonators for the Stinger grenades and attaches them.

Kaillie sees Pepper blush even more and says sharply, "TMI, Stark and really not the best time. Ok you need to go over to that open area over there and warm up until they get your wands ready."

Tamarina yells, "I'm armed." Then moves over to where Pepper and Kaillie were and says to Kaillie "I got this sis, you go help Alex set up his tazer plates." Kaillie nods and moves quickly to Alex's side. "Hi, I'm Tamarina, and you're Ms. Potts right?"

"Pepper." the redhead said quickly with a smile as she warmed up.

"Cool name," said the younger girl with a quick smile, "Ok you were a twirler right, ok these may be just a little heavier than a baton." She said indicating the makeshift wands she was wielding. "But in this case that's a good thing, the object of using a baton is to look pretty and not hit anyone with it. These you want to hit something with, really hard in this case." she said and went through a few moves to demonstrate.

Then Tamara came over and the sisters began throwing gymnastics moves in with the wand work. Then Tamara says cheerfully, "You warmed up?" Pepper performed a short tumbling run and the twins nodded their heads, "You wanna try?" they said in unison and each handed her a wand. As they showed her a few moves again.

Clara suggested to Stark he might try making some tripwires for the Stinger grenades. "Old school," said Stark admiringly, "I like it. But it won't work in this case I don't have anything fine enough to use as a tripwire. Anything I have they'll be able to see."

"I think I can take care of that." Chris said, as he furiously typed in a few commands. "Yep, just as I thought their program was more interested in security protocols, not environmental controls."

"Environmental controls, what can you do with that?" Stark scoffed.

The laugh that came from Chris was well practiced and totally evil sounding as he replied, "Oh I can make them totally miserable for one thing. I can make them really hot, really cold, really wet, and practically blind."

"Fire suppression," Alex said admiringly, "Good thinking kid," he said. Then looking over at his tazer plates, he added, "Stark going to need some electrical tape to protect these leads and you need to work on those trip wires." Seeing Stark studying the boy speculatively, he repeated, "Stark!"

"On it," said the inventor, as he headed for one of the supply closets.

Clara nodded at Chris approvingly with an evil smirk, "The panthers won't like it much, but the others should be fine." She said indicating the animals, who were currently moving among the humans in a pack-like formation with Fenris in the lead.

They were sniffing and rubbing against all of the humans, marking them. Fenris was well aware of his human's mood and knew this mood meant trouble was coming. He was making sure his pack knew these humans while not theirs, were not the enemy. The wolf may have been born in a lab, that didn't mean the protective and fighter instincts weren't still there, ingrained in the large Alpha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

"Kaillie, you're up!" Tamarina yelled to her older sister. After getting a nod from Alex, the oldest of the girls loped over and collected her weapons and started working with the wands experimentally. Clara walked over and removing one of her gloves ran her hand lightly over the piping. Quickly she pulled her hand back and shakes her fingers vigorously, as if she had received an electric shock. The older woman then curses over the alarm before putting the glove back on. Alex walked over to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Distracted Clara actually gives him an honest answer, "This metal is an alloy, so I can't work with it." Seeing his look of confusion Clara realized that she had said more than she intended, but decided to explain anyway, "I'm allergic to most alloys."

Indicating the wiring on the tazer plate he began tearing off strips of electrical tape and attaching them to his shirt. Then he handed her the roll and she began to mimic his movements in the wrapping process. "You can touch this metal." He noticed.

"Yes what is it?" Clara noted as she continued to wrap more swiftly. "Steel plate." Clara shrugged and said, "Good to know but not exactly helpful in this case."

Chris suddenly cursed, Clara was about to call him on it, when he said, "Alex, tell Mom that Coulson is coming after her lab, with eight other agents."

"Not Phil!" said Pepper protesting.

"Damn it!" Stark replied, "What the hell is going on?"

"I'll let her know kiddo." Alex said reassuringly.

Clara looked at the floor where several smaller pieces of the sheet metal had been cut from the larger piece to make it more uniform. She studied them for a moment and then began to pick them up. Taking them over to another work table she also collected a ruler and a marker laying on the table with the tazer plates. Alex corralled several of the larger robots to help him move the tazer plate into the hall.

"Pepper." called Happy handing her the rods he had just finished taping before going to help Alex and the robots move the tazer plate into the hall. The executive immediately began practicing some of the things the twins had been showing her.

"U," called Clara, "come here." The robot bustled over to the woman who quickly indicated what she had drawn onto the plate pieces, instructing the welder bot to cut the pieces out.

Rhodie meantime was putting several of the grenades and the tripwire into a box and he and Stark squeezed through the door to the hallway, before the bots could maneuver the tazer plate through the door.

In less than a minute, Rhodie and Stark were back and announced the makeshift landmines were set up. They were soon followed by Alex and Happy who announced the tazer plate was in place. Clara was with another bot now giving it instructions as Chris continued to call out his progress with Jarvis. Stark moved to stand behind the teen and began directing him in how to read the building schematics and codes for the different areas of Stark tower.

"Aunt Clara," Bobbi calls, "these windows don't open. I can probably knock 'em out but somebody might get hurt below."

"Everybody get away from the windows. Chris time?" Clara yells over the alarm as she signaled to Fenris to move with the humans, the wolf led his pack to a corner near the door to the lab.

"Two and 30," the boy yelled. Then he grabbed his keyboard with one hand and Starks good arm with the other, and pulled him into a huddle with the others.

"What's going on?" asked Happy, as he continued to wrap tape around another metal rod.

Bobbi replied with a surprisingly evil grin, "Barton broke Rule #3. Aunt Clara is pissed, which means Barton is toast."

Then Clara gracefully raises her arms and closes her eyes. The group hears a roaring noise just before every window in the outer wall is shattered, and the glass is blown inward. The children and animals didn't even flinch as the glass explodes into the room and becomes caught in the vortex of wind, spinning around her.

A smile of pure contentment graces Clara's lips as the vortex increases in strength lifting her off of her feet to float for several seconds. Then she lowers herself back to the floor, the glass falls in glittering little piles around her feet. The alarm continued but no one spoke for several seconds.

Then U made his little bloop sound to indicate his job was complete." "I'm with Rhodie." Stark said breathlessly. "Who are you people?" Everyone in the Douglas-Wallace clan giggled, chuckled, or generally gave a little laugh in response to that.

Chris replied, "Don't worry Stark, in this case, we're the good guys." The boy clapped the older man in the shoulder as he said it.

"Chris, time?" Clara asks again, as she moves toward the work table U had been working at.

The boy looks down at his computer, "A minute thirty."

Dumping her messenger bag on the work table Clara quickly gathered the pieces of metal and puts them in the bag as she called, "Everyone ready?"

Affirmative responses sounded from the group all around including a few growls and a rather loud howl from Fenris was the response. The group broke from the huddle, with Alex and Rhodie both rechecking their guns. Grasping Chris' shoulder Alex said, "I think we can shut off the alarm now Chris. If they haven't figured out we know they're coming by now, they must be deaf."

The young red head hacker simply nodded his head and typed in a few commands, and announced that he had already managed to take out several of the enemy agents by trapping them in the elevators. Clara handed all four girls a pair of makeshift shurikens she had U make from the left over pieces of sheet metal.

Then showed several she still had in her bag. "Chris time?" Alex asked. As he came to stand in front of Clara, giving her his own smile of calm.

When the hacker replied, "Thirty seconds."

Alex gave the order," Bring on the rain, kiddo."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile back in the genetics lab Dr. Banner, or Bruce as he insisted everyone call him had reacted a little badly who insisted that everyone call him Bruce, had reacted a little oddly to the alarm. He had startled and flinched as had most everyone else and then turned a little green. Gabriella and her set of kids and animals, hadn't entirely reacted well themselves. The animals hackles were raised and they were growling low and harsh.

"Ah, G…Ms. Wallace, is everything all right with the animals, we don't want to have an… incident." Miriam said to her. Gabriella noticed the greenish tint to Banner's skin and figured loud noises make him a lot nervous and therefore a little ill.

Ivan glanced between the two women, Gabriella glanced at the animals and seemed to rumble soothingly at the group.

Benjamin suggested, "I think we should get ready for an assault on the tower." turning to Miriam and Banner, Benjamin asked, "Okay, Doc, who here has hands on training and isn't going to be squeamish if you have to fight. I don't necessarily mean hand-to-hand but mixing a glue type substance, tranquilizers, darts guns. tazer plates." He said counting things off on his fingers as he spoke, "How do you get to Stark's lab from here?" Then forcefully, "Who is willing to fight with us?" he said in his accented voice.

Bruce had obviously calmed a bit when he had the distraction of having to think or had something to do. She looked at Doctor Allen, then Doctor Banner, and Miriam. It was Jason, Russ, Yodie, Benjamin, Ivan and Irena who had their hands up with Miriam and Dr. Banner and a few others who said, "You tell us what you need; we'll try to make it for you."

"I've got this Benjamin. You go take care of the doctors who can't do this." Jason said, before Gabriella could open her mouth. The teenager stepped up and drew the attention of the adults as he began doling out tasks to each. "Okay let see, we'll need a lot of glue epoxy, after we catch them. Let's replace the cleaning agent with sleeping gas or NO2. Rip the metal tables top off and we'll turn them into tazer plates. We'll need rubber balls… gosh, I wish Bobbie was down here with her fastball…." He kept them hopping.

Bruce, Miriam, and another scientist were in the mechanical room beside the clean room. That area controlled the clean room that led into the lab, they were in the process of changing out the cleaning agents for an aerosol animal tranquilizer.

One of the burlier techs was beginning to take one of the metal tabletops and put it on the floor. Then he went to work trying to flatten the sides and corners.

Ivan was drawing out something for Russ that looked for all the world like a beetles carapace. Russ and Jason conferred for a moment Russ went to one of the work tables grabbed a tape measure, while Ivan put first Irena then Yodie on top of the work table, Russ basically took rough measurements of the two youngest and wrote them down. Then called over Zef and Warg and took rough measurements of the two animals.

Meanwhile Jason was examining chemicals on a rack gathering this and that, taking it over to another work table and mixing the various ingredients in a small barrel with what amounted to an oar. Russ had poured something into a deep tray table that looked like sand before scooping some back out, creating a shape in the sand.

Jason was lifting the barrel of liquid he had been working on with the help of Ivan and a trolley they trucked it over to the table where Russ had been scooping sand to the specifications he had written out. Then all three with the help of a scientist and a tech were carefully pouring into the scooped out areas in Russ's makeshift sandbox. When the material was in place the young scientists used the side of a lid to push the material around to coat the sides. When they were done, Russ poured sand in on top of it carefully.

Once Jason and Russ had done what they needed to at the tray table they went on to other things. Russ was putting together lengths of PVC and aluminum, while Jason was mixing up more chemicals in an even larger vat with a gargantuan mixer. "Coulson is the one coming for us." That was Russ who screamed to everyone, after passing Benjamin talking to Alex and overhearing the conversation. Ivan had Nikolai help Jason and Russ while he went and tracked down two of the scientists and began conferring with them quickly.

The four SHIELD agents who had been in the pool when they arrived, were willing to help fight the attackers. Benjamin was talking to the four SHIELD agents who had assured them they had nothing to do with the attack and didn't agree with involving themselves against civilians. The four had gotten back into their gear when the alarm went off. When they heard that it involved SHEILD agents and Coulson they were stunned but refused to fight against "Techs and civilians." They were checking weapons and with Benjamin conferring with Alex on the Sat. phone they were trying to work out a game plan.

Benjamin was now deep in conversation with Yodie and Irena giving each of them a quarter. Each of the children ran to the various closets and rooms looking for something.

Dr. Jones came out of a side room with rubber apron and gloves on and a carefully wrapped package he put next to the pool, nearby two other techs who were pulling their own gloves on, ready to put the material in the pool when the time was right.

Coming over to Gabriella. Dr. Jones, who introduced himself as Rick, explained the carefully wrapped package was dry ice and would make a very effective smoke screen, for the pool area and the tigers. While everyone would still be able to breathe without too much difficulty. Dr. Jones was pulled away by another scientist and the pair head into one of the smaller labs.

Benjamin was now gathering things from various areas and seemed to be working on two projects at the same time, while coordinating with the SHIELD agents in the lab.

On a whim and to try and break the tension a little bit, Gabriella yelled, "Benjamin?"

"Yes ma'am?" he replied rather distractedly.

'Was that a blow torch? Where in a genetics lab do you get a blow torch for heaven sake?'

The security specialist looked up still a little distracted and said, "Um, it's mine actually, why?"

"Aha, been watching too many MacGyver reruns with the kids I see." said the woman with a smirk.

If his hands hadn't been very occupied, Benjamin would have face palmed, as it was he knew he was caught but still tried to lie, "Uhmm, no." while avoiding eye contact by resuming his intense interest in what he was working on.

"If we get out of this, you and Alex get a raise."

His eyes flash up to meet her gaze and he gave a little smirk before answering, "Yes ma'am. I'll let him know." The boys laughed and Ivan harrumphed.

Dr. Jones came back out of the small lab and gave Jason and Russ each a rather odd looking over-size gun. Before Gabriella could protest the doctor came over to her and gave her one as well. "These are tranquilizer guns, non-lethal." he explained before giving her a rather sheepish look. "It doesn't seem right for you to be unarmed when the ones coming after us are probably armed to the teeth and beyond."

Gabriella was till a little reluctant but could understand the sentiment and replied gratefully, "Thank you."

The two younger children were now waddling toward Benjamin each with a bag that looked to full to carry. The pair were waddling along but Yodie stopped to whisper something to Irena. The grin the little blonde gave, set off Gabriella's maternal alarms. That grin meant trouble from her two little mischief makers. The pair gave Benjamin the bags and helped him begin to load the canisters he had created with what looked like rubber test tube stoppers.

The SHIELD agents were busy setting up a tazer plate. Jason had some of the tech guys pouring the epoxy he had just created near the entrance to the outside of the clean chamber. Then they put a board over it so that their SHIELD agents could get over the trap unscathed.

Ivan, Russ, and Nikolai were coming over to the two youngest kids and they were using straps to put semi-opaque plastic shields onto their backs as protection. When they were on their respective medi-pets they would be protected from everything but a point blank attack.

Gabriella looked up while telling Irena and Yodie that they would be playing hide and seek with the attackers, in the fog bank the doctors would be making for them. While having their pets use the slick tile to slide into the agents knocking them into the pool.

The alarm stopped and Benjamin called out to Gabriella, "They'll be here in just a few seconds."

The Ambassador ordered Thalia into the shallow end of the pool, and told the four tigers to get ready to run and slide, knocking the men into the pool. Yodie and Irena no longer stood next to her. "Oh crap! Somebody's gonna get hurt." said Gabriella softly.

Benjamin had asked Ivan to see if he could get more of the tranquilizer darts from the scientists. In the hopes of figuring out how to put a few of them in the Stinger grenades.

"I just gave some to the kids," Dr. Allen said dismissively.

"Which kids came and got the darts?" Ivan said with heavy suspicion.

The Doctor looked like he had been asked to make up the formula for something that doesn't exist yet. "I don't know…just kids…" says Allen shrugging, but recognizing the dangerous tone of Ivan's voice.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" The larger man said in heavily accented English.

The Doctor looked baffled "I can't tell the difference, they're kids."

"Now I understand why there are only two pregnant animals out of 18 females. You can't tell the difference between the females and males except under a microscope." Ivan said in a clearly annoyed way, "Perhaps we need a Russian to supervise or a prostitutka (hooker). Ha, I made another funny my little angel demon." Ivan called with amusement to Gabriella even though he looked like he was ready to strangle the good doctor, and then said, "Remind me not to let you do my lab work, as Kaillie says, 'as in never'."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N~ Due to a clerical error, a part was left out of this chapter. So it is being reposted with the missing piece included this time. Please read, enjoy and review. Also translation is at the bottom. Thanks for reading let me know what you think. ~fiery menace**

**Chapter 10**

Coulson saw the two agents go down in front of him and his mind went blank for a split second before he automatically reached out and blocked the medic of their unit from stepping forward onto the metal plate that was barely discernible. The explosives expert on the team stepped forward to disable the device. Agent Ward who he had hand picked for this operation stepped forward and said a little redundantly, "I would say they know we're here sir."

Coulson barely controlled the urge to roll his eyes at the other agent but did wonder who had the know how to make a tazer plate. Not that it was that difficult, but as far as he knew the genetics personnel weren't really up on engineering booby traps. He knew that even the ever-evasive Dr. Banner wouldn't know how to engineer this little trap.

Inwardly he cheered for the under-estimation of whoever called for this raid on the Tower. He had his own suspicions and Director Fury wasn't even in the top five choices of who the order came from. He had argued against it loud and long until Nick had finally called him down for it.

He, Barton and Natasha had arranged between them through the use of their own personal hand signals to be careful about how they accomplished their goals. It still didn't feel right to the SHIELD agent, to try and take two of the Avengers into custody, as well as steal tech from Stark. But as he had been reminded by Fury, he wasn't supposed to question orders.

This was supposed to be a quiet op, no news reports, limited witnesses, no physical evidence left behind. So far this op wasn't really going to plan, and it was still in the beginning stages. Even though they had used the override to shut down Jarvis someone had gotten into the fire alarms and set them off. Also even though they were supposedly jamming communications in the tower, someone had let the genetics lab know that a team was coming for them. Giving them enough advanced warning to put booby traps in place.

When the plate was disabled Coulson let the medics step forward to help remove and triage their wounded fellow agents. Not that there was much you could really do to someone after the shock except keep them warm and comfortable until they recovered. A little more cautious the team moved forward and through the door into the labs decontamination area. The door slid closed after two more of his agents went through. Coulson wasn't too concerned with that after all it was a small decontamination room. He wasn't concerned until the clean room flooded with what was presumed to be the agent for decontamination and his men dropped like stones.

The agent waited for the door to open and then shot out the plastic walls of the clean room. He imagined that there was some device that would prevent the cleaning agent from being dispersed if the clean room as compromised. He moved forwards through the remains of the clean room, leaving the fallen agents for their medic to take care of. The lab was full of fog, and shapes were difficult to discern in the misty atmosphere.

Ward and another agent suddenly yelped, followed by a loud splash as something slid past quickly. As these shapes went past they took the two agents with them, there was more splashing and a few yells. Coulson was aware of the remaining three agents looking to him for guidance, Wu the medic didn't count because he was so occupied with trying to care for the four agents he already had down.

Chambers, Rice and Cole were looking decidedly edgy and Coulson had to admit this was a little too organized a resistance for his taste. Chambers and Rice were looking a lot more collected than Cole. He appeared to be a hairs breath away from a total melt down. Then there was a roar from the indoor fog bank. Cole lost it, he began firing wildly into the fog bank. Coulson had a split second to think that warning this particular group of agents they were going up against Banner and potentially his alter ego the Hulk perhaps hadn't been the greatest idea of their Intelligence unit.

Several loud thunks echoed through the room at the same time as Coulson shouted for Cole to, "Stand down, stop firing." Coulson turned to find the agent couldn't fire, he was currently stuck to the wall of the lab and his weapon was currently in a pile of goop on the floor. The junior agent was struggling but whatever was holding him was as effective as flypaper to the fly that was Cole.

"Dr. Banner, we mean you no harm, we merely need to take you in for questioning on a matter of some urgency?"

"Really Agent Coulson," said a frighteningly familiar woman's voice, "don't you think it's gone a little beyond negotiations. After all your agent did shoot at us and somehow I doubt those were non-lethal rounds he was firing at my family and I."

Coulson paled significantly, as a woman dressed in black, and a shambling mass of dark fur came walking out of the fog, shoulder to shoulder. "Its good to see you standing on your own two feet Phil, for now at least." The bear growled low and deep in its throat.

A heavily accented Russian voice muttered, _"Vot der'mo ona p'yanyy."_

Coulson made an executive decision as a handler, "Put down your weapons now," he said and dropped his own pistol before stiffly lowering himself to his knees, and placing his hands on top of his head.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The Quinjet pulled away to it's standby position after dropping Agent Hill and her team onto the roof of the Avenger's tower. Maria and her team then repelled from the roof down to the balcony of Stark's living quarters. After the group fanned out and searched the several floors of Tony's home.

The apartment was done in a modern style with a lot of natural elements. A stone fireplace that was lit, a waterfall with stone around it built into the wall and a whole lot of plants all over the apartment. All of the natural stuff kind of creeped Hill out.

When they realized that the inventor was not in the apartment, they were very frustrated. Agent Hill cursed under her breath, "Damn, bad intel."

She turned around and started to call for her men, when she thought she saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye. "Stark," she said raising her gun in the direction of the movement, "you may as well come out now. We need you alive. I'd really like to include that you're safe and unharmed in that."

She moved closer to the set of palm trees that were where she thought she had seen the shadow move. She heard a crash and several thumps from upstairs, as she whipped around to go for the stairs. One of the palm branches slashed down on her wrist. The gun she had been holding skittered across the floor to the feet of a woman dressed in white. Then there was an even louder crash like someone or something going through the glass wall there

"Mr. Stark _is_ safe and unharmed, we just seem to be making sure it remains that way," the woman said not even bothering to reach for the gun at her feet. She smiled and asked, "So we know Barton and Coulson are here, and you would be…?"

"SHIELD and you would be interfering," Hill said aggressively, trying to intimidate the woman.

"First off your SHIELD all by your lonesome huh? Funny I thought that was Nick…" the brunette woman said with amusement. "Secondly we're not interfering, we're interceding." she said and laughed as Hills two agents on this floor came from the kitchen area and around the corner to put the stranger in their line of fire.

"I really love all the natural elements he has in here don't you? The fire, the water, the plants, and the open airy feel of the place. I find it invigorating, you maybe not so much she said. Suddenly Hill felt something sharp wrap around her arms and legs and she was yanked off of her feet.

She could barely see through the palm fronds that were suddenly all around her head. She heard one of her men shriek and a loud growl. The other man went silently but she heard a lot more splashing and closer than she remembered the waterfall feature being positioned..

"That's enough Fenris we want him mangled not mauled," suddenly a gust of wind threw Adams, the agent who had shrieked up against the wall across from Hill and held him there. He was unconscious, unarmed, hanging in his boxers, but still breathing. Then a wave of water splashed across the floor and Hunter lay there gasping and hacking and also unarmed and stripped down to his briefs

As Hill watched a huge wolf walked below where she was dangling in the palm fronds he looked up at her and gave a warning growl. "Yeah, I know buddy," the woman moved into view and said, seemingly to the plants, "Disarm her please." before walking back to the same part of the living area where she had stood before.

Hill didn't enjoy being touched, she had of course been searched before. Her line of work it was pretty much a hazard of the job. That being said the plants in this little garden area in the living area gave her the most embarrassingly thorough frisk she had ever received. Most doctors weren't as thorough.

Then the damned tings even went so far as to restrain her with her own zip ties, the only saving grace so far was that she hadn't also been stripped down to her scivvies. She had been stripped of everything that could even be remotely considered a weapon and her comms unit. Then to add injury to insult the plants tossed her in front of the woman in white. Adams and Hunter received similar treatment by the green things before landing beside her on the floor.

Hunter coughed up a gush of water when he landed on his chest on the floor. The wolf that stood beside the woman had Hills gun in it jaws. It trotted off with the weapon, there was a strange noise for a few minutes, and then he came trotting back to sit beside the woman. "Sit rep." she called out loudly.

"Ready?" came a voice before two of Hills agents came flying over the stairwell from upstairs. Before they landed hard on the polished floor, the woman's hand came up and they floated in the air, before landing beside Maria on the floor. .

A young girl, with black hair pulled back in a braid, jumped over the railing followed by a panther. Both landed gracefully beside the woman. Which was when Hill noticed the wooden baseball bat in the girls hand, "Upper floor secured, Aunt Clara."

The woman nodded, "Go help your sister with the other two, Rafe, Fenris you too."

Even as she spoke a young woman came up the stairs from down below prodding the two agents with a pair of metal rods. Followed by what Hill would swear was another wolf this one only slightly smaller, but still larger than a normal wolf.

"Secure," said the beautiful blonde a little testily, "Although this creep tried to shoot Dante." she said, indicating one of the agents who was forced to sit with the others on the floor, "If I didn't break his wrist when I disarmed him, I want another crack at it."

"We'll let your mother decide that I think," Clara said thoughtfully as she studied the group of agents. "Now what to do with you. We need to join up with the others.

"We could go back downstairs and add them in with the others in Starks board room," offered the blonde helpfully.

"You could just fly them down to the floor with the board room," said the brunette thoughtfully, "you did already blow out the window down there."

"Sounds like a plan," said the older woman, and without another word the two younger women and the animals all headed to the elevator.

"Do SHIELD agents like to fly?" said Clara as she walked over to the open window wall and through to the balcony. "I do." The wind suddenly seemed to increase around the tower into an almost cyclone. So fierce you could actually see the wind currents in the air.

As the wind came back into the apartment and lifted the agents up into the air, and floated them to the open window, Hill made a very pertinent decision. She really hated nature.

Translation- _"Oh shit, she's pissed."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lt. Colonel James Rhodes watched as the agents from upstairs came floating through the towers windows into the lab. Yeah okay flying in a plane, easy he could see that. Flying with the assistance of a suit he could even see that. Hell he'd done both. Flying without anything including strings attached, yeah just the thought of it gave him the willies. Being at the mercy of wind currents a little too out of control for him. He watched though as the woman, Clara floated in through the window after the SHIELD agents.

The girls came running in through the doorway shortly after she had landed again with that crazy almost Zen expression on her face. The girls began dragging the current prisoners into the same meeting room as the others. He imagined these kids were seeing more of those men then even their medical unit did.

The woman then walked over to the trio of Happy, Pepper and Stark, she was giving them instructions he was pretty sure because Stark already had a rebellious look on his face before she even got a few words out.

The boy then said something out loud and Stark was instantly distracted. Rhodey was a little concerned until he realized it wasn't trouble just that Stark was interested in the boy. He had a feeling that Tony saw the boy as a kindred spirit, of course he probably wouldn't admit that.

Rhodey watched for a few minutes, he didn't listen, just watched. The man Alex was talking to his counterpoint over the phone. He would stare at the kids computer screen for a few minutes they would have a short concise conversation and then he would speak to Ben on the other side of the phone, occasionally with a bit of information thrown in from Tony.

Clara apparently had given up on Stark and was instead talking to Happy and Pepper. Rhodey wasn't sure she'd get any help from that quarter. He moved closer to Alex as Clara went to check on the girls in the meeting room and their progress with the prisoners.

He waited till the man had closed the sat phone for a few minutes and told the kid, "Your moms on her way up with Coulson and his team. This should be interesting."

Chris merely rolled his eyes as Rhodes took the opportunity to engage Alex. "I was serious before when I asked."

Alex looked at him with some confusion. It was the first time he'd looked that way since they group had invaded the lab and basically had taken over. When the look continued for longer than half a minute he felt the need to explain.

"Who the hell are you people?" he reminded.

A bark of laughter from the other man wasn't what he was expecting, "Just a family in the wrong place at the right time."

"No, really," Rhodes said with a small scowl at the man's continued smile.

"I am being real, Clara is the stern aunt, the kids are just kids, Gabriella is the cool mom, I'm the personal assistant and Benny's the driver. Then of course there are the animals but they're medi-pet animal assistants so that's a little odd but still for the most part perfectly normal."

The fact that the kid Chris was trying and failing to keep his laughter under wraps didn't exactly help reassure Rhodey to the honesty of the other man. So he called him on it. "And the other part," the colonel asked firmly, "The part where a bunch of kids is better organized and trained, than some of SHIELD's best agents. Including at least one Avenger and their former handler?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Then the doors slammed open and Gabriella and Benny come walking in first with the animals dragging unconscious agents and Coulson and his conscious men with their hands glue gooed in front of them. They are being encouraged along in front of the animals who don't have a prisoner. The kids and some of the scientists bring up the rear.

"Any problems?" Gabriella asked her family.

Chuckling Clara advised "You need to see the conference room, check out Barton. The girls gave him a makeover you have to see to believe. They may end up doing Coulson, as well."

Gabriella and Benny started walking towards the conference room, as a female voice rang out, "I am the assistant director of SHIELD, "We were conducting an operation which you interfered in and…."

Gabriella enters the room and all the kids and animals stop making any little noises, "but you broke international laws, Agent Hill. By attacking two different Ambassadors with no thought of the consequences. Nor did you take into account the children might be hurt. So hold your tongue or I will. You have seen what Clara can do with the wind, wait till you see what I can do ."

Gabriella looked over to where Kailie and Bobbie were crouched over a man who looked inches away from being made into a female. She had to do a double take, when she realized that it was Barton. Glancing at her two girls who simply shrugged their shoulders and said, "He pissed her off mom."

The animals dragged in the unconscious agents while Coulson walked in along with the other captured agents, who were being escorted by the SHIELD agents that were helping her team. Coulson and his team were forced down on the floor and told to put their hands on the floor. Jason and Russ had their glue guns firing as they past the men. Afterwards the agents were unable to move their hands or get up with their hands attached to the floor.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Outside the Conference Room, Rhodey, asked again, "Who are you people the animals, the wind, the kids? This is not a normal family. It's almost as if they've had military training."

Alex looked over to Rhodey speaking softly, "Well, they kind of have, not hands on training, heaven forbid. Second hand knowledge, seems to have done wonders. Then they have known the Russians and Chinese for years, so they picked up a few things from those two camps as well,"

The personal assistant gave a nostalgic smile before adding, "And that's something else I can't discuss with you. You haven't been read in on the case."

The two men watched in silent camaraderie for a few minutes as, Gabriella and Clara put their heads together conferring with each other. The next plan of attack coming into existence as they watched.

With that Rhodey says non-threateningly, "You do know that I have Top Secret clearance. I could get you pulled off of this case."

Alex laughed, "The only person who can pull me off this case is the red head who just walked in with Coulson in cuffs. You wanna go up against her? Braver men have tried and _all_ of them have regretted it, but please be my guest and try."

"Then again she just might fire me tomorrow for messing up her schedule with the kids. So you know, you might get your wish anyway, Colonel." With that said the colonel watched as Alex threw his hands up in the air, with a rueful smile and walked away from Rhodey.

Walking over to check on the kid Chris, who was still working on his laptop with Jarvis who was actually up and talking to Tony and the kid now. The two women talked to Chris to see where everyone was and to see who was left to take down.

Gradually the kids start coming up to the two women who were talking and discussing the next round. Someone was going to have to go all the way down to the basement and the main floor to make sure everything and everyone was safe and secure.

Benjamin agrees to take the security room, he gathers up two of the pink ribbon-adorned SHIELD operatives, Warg, Zef, and Thalia, and Yodie and Irina. The agents were trying subtly to indicate the children shouldn't be included in the endeavor despite the help the kids had been in the lab.

Ben had the two small children cover their ears. He then boldly said, "You've seen my boss, yeah she knows what these kids can do and she has also let me know what would happen to me if anything happens to them. It wouldn't be pleasant."

He then knelt down and pulled the kids hands away from their ears and told them what he wanted them to do. The two cuties both had blood thirsty grins on their faces before he was finished.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The muttered updates between the woman and her eight remaining agents was silenced by the sounds of soft sobbing cries. "Mommy! Mommy! Where are you mommy?!" The door to the security room had a Code Adam sticker on it to indicate this was a safe place to look for help.

Before long a tear stained little face, pushed the door open and peeked inside talking to herself as if reciting something she had learned by rote. "Don't talk to strange men. Find the sticker. Ask for help. Don't talk to strangers."

The child with the tear stained face, still reciting came walking into the security office. Her hair almost a white blond was a riot of tangled curls. A pink dress with lace, a white sweater, lace socks and black patent leather shoes completed her appearance. She looked around the security office, saw the men in what looked like police uniforms but without badges. The little ones sweet voiced refrain increased in urgency when one of the riot-geared agents moved towards her. "Don't talk to strange men. Talk to the nice lady."

The little girl scuttled around the male agents to get to the red haired lady. She didn't seem to notice how the men looked askance at the red head being referred to as a nice lady. With pleading and tearful eyes the little blond, went to the young woman and said, "I can't find my mommy. Will you help me, pretty lady? Please."

Natasha Romanoff reaches down to pick up the little blond girl and when she had her seated securely on her hip. The little girl wrapped her arms more securely around the assassins neck and suddenly Natasha felt a pinprick in her neck and she fell forward.

As Benjamin and Yodie entered the room, they took down the rest of Natasha's team. Meanwhile a large tiger responded to the sound of a small breathless voice coming from beneath the former Russian operative. "Warg, Help! Pretty lady is very heavy. Warg, help."

The tiger moved toward the fallen redhead to find the little blond doing her best to wiggle herself out from under the redhead secret agent. With infinite care and gentleness, the huge tiger grabbed the collar of the young blond pulled and lifted. Warg then turned to face Irena's older brother Yodie, still holding the young blond by the scruff of the neck.

Irena looked around the room before scowling and crossing her arms with an angry little pout. All of this while still hanging from Warg's mouth. Seeing this and with the be-ribboned SHIELD agents taking care of the prisoners, Benjamin walked over to talk to the young girl to try and stave off a pout or a full on temper tantrum.

When Benjamin knelt and asked Irena, "What's wrong little bit?"

The precocious five-year old, responded rather petulantly, "You guys got all of those and I just got the one,,, I want more."

Looking down at who he was pretty sure was the premiere assassin of SHIELD, otherwise known as the Black Widow, and with the awareness that said assassin had just been taken down by a five year old girl…well. "Irena, I know this woman, trust me I think we can give you a few extra points for her." Benjamin said, trying very hard to wrap his head around the entire situation. He really was beginning to wonder why Gabriella needed him and Alex.

"Really?!" said the little one suspiciously as she dangled from the tigers mouth. Still with her arms crossed and a scowl on her pretty face, she smiled finally at the ex-Moussad agent finally and said, "Okay but I still want more.'

"Let's go Warg. We need to catch up to Yodie and try to find more people to poke."

Benjamin wasn't sure but he swore he saw the tiger roll his eyes and go to catch up to the boy riding on his wolf's back out the door. Benjamin started laughing at this scenario and the two kids and animals. As the children left his walkie started chattering about the other teams progress at taking down SHIELD agents and a very pregnant woman in the elevator.


End file.
